Fading into the darkness
by Raving Poppodum
Summary: Organization XIII turns to organization XIV.Guess who the new member is...RoxasXNamine
1. Enter the darkness

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters or places from kingdom hearts.**

**Well this is my namine one-shot. I wrote this when I was bored of updating the other two and the idea just came to my head.Hope its good,if not the whole thing will just be deleted an vanish -poof-**

Namine stared distantly at the white wall in front of her. The tears had already brimmed her soft blue eyes, as she brought her gaze back to the mysterious man dressed in black. His hood covered his face, destroying any chance of Namine identifying him. Not that she wanted to know who he was, if he could just vanish as quick as he had appeared she would be happy to forget this whole event even happened. What he had said to her brought shivers to her skin. How could someone be so calm when saying something so cruel? Who was he to tell her she didn't exist? That she was going to fade into the darkness? The man strode over to her, his footsteps echoing on the floor and shattered the rooms silence.

"Come with me Namine, darkness is the only place for you now..."

His hand gripped tightly around her small and delicate palm pulling her towards a newly formed black portal. Namine pulled back trying to escape his menacing hold, but her efforts were useless. The drawings she had held so tightly in her hand, fell from between her fingers and landed on the floor. The white room faded into nothing as she was pulled into the darkness.

**Authors note: Short huh.I just wanted to get the first chappy up and see if i got any good responses so then I can see wether or not to update. I'm also trying to think of 'organization' names for namine,like roxas is the key of destiny.So if you have any ideas then let me know,namine would be very grateful -grins-**


	2. Reaching out

**Authors note:Wow Im so happy people are actually reading this thing and thinking it's ok.I seriously thought no one would look at it and Id just delete it.This has taken me longer to write been as I managed to write the whole chapter on here, then managed to lose it all grrr.But anyways**

**PrincessSapphireSHC**

**apoetcreatesmagic**

**nupinoop296**

**Thanks for the ideas,they seriously helped and now im pretty sure what Namine's name will be.Well I hope this chapter is as good as the first,lemme know what you think.**

Roxas wandered through the entrance into Castle Oblivion. His blonde hair was damp from the constant rainfall in the city. Oathkeeper and Oblivion dissapered from his grip so he could use his palms to ruffle up his flat locks. Mid-mess Roxas stopped as one of the portals of darkness appeared a little way in front of him. Been naturally curious towards anything he took a step closer to get a better look. The portal faded to reveal, who Roxas guessed was Xemnas, dragging a small girl dressed in white. She was trying to escape from her captor's hold, but was having no luck. Roxas was intrigued to why she was here, what did Xemnas want with someone who had the appearance of being so innocent? The girl's head turned and she spotted Roxas stood there looking blank. Her azure coloured eyes were glazed as she reached out her arm towards him. It was as if she was hoping Roxas would come help her. Suddenly something clicked in Roxas, and without really realising he took a step forward, reaching his arm out aswell. The girl leant away from Xemnas, stretching her arm more despite the gap between them been too wide to even be close enough to Roxas. The girl's eyes were pleading, crying out for someone to help her. Then Roxas stopped and pulled his arm back, letting his eyes only trail after the girl as she vanished from sight. What was that about? Roxas placed his palm against his damp, raindrop stricken forehead trying to gather in what had just happened. Suddenly a hand slapped him across the back of his head, knocking him from his thoughts.

"Ow!" yelped the spiky haired blonde

Axel's face appeared in front of Roxas', only centemeters away and way too close for comfort. The red head grinned widly revealing his snow white teeth right against Roxas' nose.

"Rockhead," Axel said simply

Roxas pushed his friend away with a scowl and began to rub the soar spot on the back of his head.

"You know there are better ways to get my attention," he stated

Axel crossed his long arms across his chest and tilted his head.

"True," was all he said

Ignoring the pain from Axel's inflicted slap, Roxas' mind skipped back to the mere few minutes ago when he'd seen the girl.There was something about her...The way she'd reached out to him...The way he'd reached out to her...A hand waved in front of his face but Roxas ignored it...The strange feeling that pitted his stomach...She was...Something struck across the side of his head.

"AXEL!" Roxas yelled furiously "ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME BRAIN DAMAGE?"

Axel was busy laughing, bent over and clutching his stomach, obviously highly amused by the reaction the blonde male had given him.

"I tried to get your attention but you weren't listening," Axel managed as he stood up properly

Roxas' hands balled into fists as he stalked past the red head, his head throbbed painfully. It wasn't long though before Axel was back at his side.

"Aww come on Rockhead," he said pleadingly "You know I only do it to show my affection for you," there was a cheeky grin on his lips

Roxas said nothing as Axel swung his arm over his shoulders.

"Hey, d'ya hear there's a new member..."

Namine sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, her gentle face dirtied with tears. She felt as if she had lost her identity. Forced to exchange her white dress and sandals for a heavy black cloak and black boots, she looked pretty much the same as the man stood in front of her. Lifting her eyes she saw him looking at her with a satisfied smirk on his face. Namine tore her gaze away, not wanting to look at the person who had forcefully brought her here and stripped her of her true self. What was this place anyway? Sure wasn't homely at any cost...

"Namine..."

The man spoke with no feeling and slowly, each letter seemed to linger painfully. Namine clamped her eyes shut and tried to block everything out, refusing to give him eye contact. The man said her name again, it sounded exactly like when he'd first said it. Still having not responded Namine was suddenly hauled to her feet, her head yanked sharply to look up. Everything was blurry as hot tears filled her innocent eyes, the grip tightening around her arm. There was a menacing snigger that made Namine feel completly worthless.

"This is where you belong now...get used to it..."

Namine was pushed backwards and stumbled into someone else's grasp. Her head hung as the tears rolled softly down her cheeks. Was she ever going to see home again?

"Marluxia, take Namine to her room. I'm sure she must be tired..."

Marluxia began to steer Namine from the room. Unable to pull away and filled with exhaustion from the sadness she felt inside, Namine let herself be lead away, leaving her dreams and hopes behind.

**Authors note:Phew thats done,its only taken me half a day but oh well. Just hopes its good and was worth sitting here for hours.**


	3. Meeting Roxas

**Author's note: Zomgoosh,haven't updated for a while.I blame writer's block an the lack of internet access.Anyways,hopefully the chapters will be longer,long as I can come up with the ideas haha.So please review (maybe I sound abit desperate,but then again maybe I am -grins-) but then again I'm sure every author wants to know what the readers think of what they're writing...maybe.I don't own kingdom hearts,all I can say is I own my own copy of it.**

Namine sat on the floor of her new 'room', winding a strand of blonde hair continuously around her finger. She had no idea how long it had been since she was brought here, there was nothing such as a clock in this entire place. Namine moved and sat forward onto her knees, finding her bum starting to go numb from been sat in the same position too long. She sighed and looked round again, as if hoping to find something that might get her out of here. Then again, if that man's words were anything to go by she wasn't going to be getting out of here, this was apparently where she 'belonged'. Who belongs in the dark though? Surely she didn't, Namine had always lived a life with nothing bad to complain of, a normal life, living here wasn't normal, so how did she fit in? That man who had brought her here had given her no answers to the questions she had, not that she asked them of course, he didn't seem like the type of person you'd want to speak to. Namine rose to her feet, and brushed down the awfully heavy cloak she wore. Maybe someone else could answer her questions. Wandering over to the door Namine opened it with a click, and peered out wearily.

The long hallway that snaked out in front of her had doors on both sides, but was thankfully deserted from anyone who might be lingering around. Namine stepped out and shut the door behind her softly so as not to bring any attention to herself. She then began to wander forward, placing each foot down gentley as she walked. Reaching the end of the hall, she came to a flight of stairs leading down. Namine paused, wondering if she should continue her 'exploration', or turn round and go back to her room. Realising she wouldn't get anywhere if she stayed in that dark room which now belonged to her, Namine began to walk down the steps, shuddering each time her footstep echoed loudly.

Namine had got half way down the steps when she heard footsteps behind her. Feeling her heart leap in her chest at the thought it might be someone as cruel as the other two people she had met, Namine began to hurry down the stairs. Almost tripping over her cloak when she reached the bottom of the staircase, she suddenly stumbled forward and banged straight into someone. Namine let out a little squeak and quickly looked up to see who she'd bumped into, wishing she had been more careful. Relief swept over her along with another strange feeling, as Namine met gazes with two opals that she had looked into earlier. It was the guy she'd seen when she first arrived in this place, the one who she had reached out to. He didn't appear to be like the others, he was...different. Or at least to Namine he was.

"Uh, hi," he spoke, a little smile etching his lips.

"Hello," replied Namine as she pressed her fingers together to form a triangle shape with her hands.

Namine seemed to have forgotten the fear she had felt while trying to avoid meeting with the person who had been coming down the stairs behind her. She felt, maybe...happy?

"Sorry I bumped into you," added Namine shyly

A woman brushed past behind Namine, not taking any notice of her or the boy. The two pieces of blonde, attenna styled hair bobbed slightly as she walked. Was that who was following Namine down the stairs?

"It's no problem...I'm Roxas," he said catching Namine's attention again.

"It's nice to meet you, Roxas. I'm Namine."

Roxas smiled before scratching his forehead. "So you're the new member then, huh?"

Namine didn't really understand what Roxas meant by 'member'. Was she part of a group of something then? That would explain though why everyone she had seen had been wearing the same cloak.

"Member number XIV...you're after me," grinned Roxas as he pointed to his chest.

Namine stared blankly, the look on her face must have been amusing to the blonde haired boy. Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"You do know why you're here don't you? Who you really are, what this place is?" he said

Namine slowly shook her head.

"Oh man," sighed Roxas. That was strange because when he had first come here, he was told everything. He didn't like what he was told, but still...Roxas quickly remembered back to his first day in the organization. Axel was the one who had looked after him, well...tried to look after him. Roxas had probably made Axel's life hell on that day, suprising to them now been the best of friends.

"Come with me, I'll fill you in," motioned Roxas as he turned round.

Looked like he was going to be the one to tell Namine the truth about herself. He just hoped she would take it better than he did.

"This is Organization XIII, I mean XIV" said Roxas as he sat down opposite Namine at a small table. "The Organization is made up of 'nobodies'. There are fourteen members in the organization now, the number indicates when you joined. We're like, the darkness, I guess," explained Roxas

"But why are we nobodies? We can't be a nobody, when we can see each other like this. A nobody doesn't exist, but we must exist if we can be here," replied Namine as she placed her clasped hands on the table surface.

Roxas rubbed a hand over his eyes "We were born when someone became a heartless. Truthfully, we don't exist, we're nothing, we...weren't even suposed to exist."

Namine shook her head, the tears brimming her eyes again. "How can you believe that?"

Roxas stared into her equally blue eyes "...It's just the truth Namine."

Namine hung her head. So she didn't exist? How come she had lived the life she remembered though? With friends, like any other person.

"You're life up until now had been a lie," added Roxas "I didn't want to believe it when they told me the truth, but you just have to accept it. We can't change who we are, nobodies can't ever be a somebody. We're half of someone...destined to fade into the dark."

Roxas wasn't like the person who Namine had first bumped into. Saying all this had turned him less emotional, but maybe that was the way he handled this, the truth...Maybe this was the way Namine also had to deal with this, by forgetting her emotions...Looking down at her hand she saw a strange fuzzy, black mist forming round her fingertips. Namine gasped and pulled her hand up, the mist dissapered as soon as her contact on the table broke.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked curiously.

Namine looked at him, holding her hand tightly in the other. "Uh...yes, fine."

Roxas nodded. "I'm sorry, about what I said, but you just needed to know the truth. There's no point going round without even knowing anything."

Namine was staring at her hand. What had that black mist been? Where did it come from?

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Namine tried to forget about her hand for the moment, but the image kept flicking into her mind. The reasons to why it had happened started troubling her. Was it something to do with been a nobody?

"I'm just a little tired," Namine lied, realising she needed to be alone for abit to work out what had just happened.

Roxas blinked "You do look a little off, must be due to hearing all this strange information."

Namine forced a smile and nodded "Well I'm going to go back to my room, better...rest."

She stood up and began to leave the table, stopping only to look back over her shoulder.

"I'll, see you later, Roxas," she spoke

Roxas grinned "Sure thing, bye Namine."

Namine left the room quickly, worried that black mist might come back. Roxas sat staring after her, his head propped on his hand. He smiled to himself, but the smile soon dissapered when he heard footsteps walk up behind him.

"Hey there rockhead..."

Namine closed the door behind her, her hand reaching up to flick on the light switch. She leant back against the door and sighed. Maybe...maybe she had imagined that black mist. Maybe she was just tired. Namine then suddenly caught sight of something layn on her bed. Wandering over, she came to pick up a sketch pad and pack of pencils. After staring at them curiously, she sat down on the bed sheets, her legs crossed in front of her. Namine flicked open the cover of the sketch pad, her eyes scanning across the piece of blank paper. Who had brought this here, and why? So many questions, so few answers. Namine smiled lightly, as she pulled out a pencil and began to draw.


	4. Answers

**Author's note: I don't own Kingdom hearts, an all that usual stuff.The eclipse lands are mine though,thats why they have such an original and simple name.Anyway onwards and upwards.**

"Did you do what I asked?"

Sai'x returned to the Altar of Naught with somewhat of a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I have, superior," he answered

Xemnas turned round and smiled knowingly "So, it can begin..."

"But superior, why does Namine need that sketch pad?"

Xemnas began walking towards Sai'x, he walked as slow as he spoke.

"Namine has the ability to interfere with the memories in people's hearts. Her drawings, hold her memories as she succumbs to the darkness. In the end we can use Namine and her drawings to change someone else's memories, they will believe Namine's memories are their own."

Slowly Sai'x realised Xemnas's plans. Make someone believe that what happens to Namine, has happened to them. Make them think they're in the organization...

"But what if Namine's light interferes? What if she doesn't fade into the darkness, if the memories she draws are only ones of light?" enquired Sai'x

"Namine now resides in darkness, when darkness surrounds you all you can do is give into it," said Xemnas "And Namine is a nobody, all nobodies are destined to fade into the darkness."

Sai'x smirked as he now felt more reassured on Xemnas' plans working. "So who will this plan be used on?"

Xemnas held out his hand, a minature hologram of three teenagers formed on his palm.

"The infernal keyblade master and his friends. If they think they're in the organization, we can use them to gather hearts, then when the time comes..." He snapped shut his hand making the hologram vanish "...We take their hearts, and Kingdom hearts will be complete..."

Sora scuffed the dusty dirt with his trainer.

"Do I have to?" he mumbled

Kairi stood in front of him, her arms folded over her chest.

"You said you wanted to go on an adventure, find new places. You can't go somewhere without food and supplies, so go get them," she demanded

Sora sighed and turned on his heel before walking away with his hands laced behind his head.

"Nothing ever changes round here," he said to himself

Not far along the beach Riku jumped down from a papou tree and stopped Sora in his lumbering tracks.

"Remind me where we're going again," spoke the spiky haired keyblader

"The exodus lands," replied Riku "Nobody has ever been there, we'll be the first."

"If nobody has been there how come it has a name? And doesn't exodus mean paradise?"

Riku sighed and shook his head "No, Sora. Now will you just get going, we do want to leave here sometime before next year."

"Hey, you were the one who stopped me," answered Sora as he began to walk off again.

Namine stood in the center of the white room she had been in when she first arrived. The same man, who she now knew as Xemnas, stood in front of her. Namine had been sat in her room when a red headed man had come and got her. He was still here, stood closely at her back to stop her from escaping.

"Why am I here?" Namine finally dared to ask

"I'm going to give you answers," Xemnas replied

The red head's grip on her shoulder tightened slightly as if she was about to turn and flee at that point.

"It's ok, I know," said Namine "I'm a nobody, I don't exist."

She spoke with slight reluctance, having to say that about yourself wasn't easy. Xemnas shook his head.

"Answers to what will you be doing for me."

Namine looked confused.

"Did you get the sketch pad?"

She nodded slowly.

"And you have been using it?"

"...Yes."

Xemnas smiled but the expression didn't look good on him.

"Good, now Namine you must continue to draw whatever comes into your head, those drawings will be very important soon. They will help us achieve our goal...You, will help us achieve our goal."

"Why me?" Namine backed slightly against the man behind her. Some reason, like with Roxas, she felt safer with him.

"You're different Namine, you have a power, but you need to let the darkness overtake you to use it. Wouldn't you like to use that power Namine? Wouldn't you like to be powerful, to harness something nobody else has?"

Namine stared blankly. She didn't have a power, or at least not that she knew of.

"What are you talking about?"

Xemnas walked closer in front of her.

"You, Namine, can interfere with people's memories. You can manipulate them, take them apart, put their memories back together in a whole new form. You can change someone's life story."

Namine almost slumped to the floor upon hearing this. Surely he was talking about someone else.

"Let the darkness overtake you and you can have that power, you can be supreme. Do not deny or avoid what is destined," added Xemnas

She was destined to change people's memories? Destroy the past they had and give them a new one, make them believe they lived a whole different life.

"I...I control people's memories?" Namine stammered

"Yes, but the power needs darkness to work. You need to let those dark feelings overtake you, become part of the darkness. Let your fate take hold."

Is this all to do with what had happened earlier? When that strange black mist fused round her hand?

"You," Xemnas tilted her chin up "Are the 'manipulator of memories', it was your destiny, and here you can follow that."

The words were spinning round her head. Each letter echoed with a promising tone. Namine could be powerful? Back in that other life she'd always been the one to follow, she never had any power, and maybe she was happy to go along with that, but now Xemnas had told her that she was 'destined' to have power...Namine glanced down at her hand to see that black mist floating around her fingers...She could be powerful. The prospect ever luring her into a mind numbing feeling. She felt...different. Xemnas smiled slyly.

"Keep drawing those thoughts, and tomorow you shall begin a whole new journey..."

Outside the tall white room the red head stopped Namine.

"So you can change people's memories huh," he said

"I, never knew I had any sort of power," aswered Namine quietly, slightly lost in thoughts of how green this man's eyes were.

"You don't really realise until you get here, that's the thing about this place," He looked over his shoulder as someone walked by at the end of the hall "I'm Axel by the way, commit it to memory."

Namine didn't need to introduce herself. Unless Axel was deaf or completly stupid he would have realised her name from been back in the room. Xemnas had said it enough times.

"You know I'd give to have 'memories'...Being a nobdy you don't actually have memories really, you haven't exactly lived a life to form them. But, it'd be good to have summit that makes you more...of a somebody. Don't you think?" suggested Axel

Namine only nodded. She remebered Roxas' words, how a nobody cannot be a somebody. You don't have proper memories, you don't truly exist, you can't say you have a life...Namine looked up at Axel...To be a somebody, was all Axel wanted...


	5. Journeys start

**Author's note:I have a next door neighbour who looks like an older version of Luxord...yey. Oh an I don't own Kingdom hearts.**

Namine felt herself awaken from her deep sleep through hearing her name whispered lightly. She flinched as warm air touched her ear, brushing it softly and making the area tingle slightly. Her eyes forced themselves open, and at first she was greeted by darkness, then came a blinding light...

"Axel, did you have to do that!"

Namine's eyes focused and she saw Roxas slightly leaning over her, his gaze was towards the other side of the room though. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes Namine spotted Axel across the room stood by the door, his finger on the light switch and a satisfied grin on his face. Roxas turned back to face Namine, a smile lighting up his boyish features.

"Wake up call," he said gentley.

No kidding...Namine stifled a yawn, then began to consider asking why these two had come and woke her up at this time.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked sleepily

Axel strode over and flopped down on the end of Namine's bed "We got a job to do."

One of Namine's eyebrows arched "Job?"

The red head nodded and Roxas clasped his hands together. Namine only continued to stare at the crumpled bed sheets over her lap. This would be to do with what Xemnas was talking about yesterday, her journey.

"What do we have to do?" she enquired looking from both Axel to Roxas.

"Go get some kids," spoke Axel without much care. He must be used to jobs like this.

"They should be in a place called the eclipse lands, that's all we were told," Roxas cut-in.

Namine nodded and wondered what Xemnas would want with these kids. Oh well, best not to ponder what other people's plans were.

"Anyway," spoke Axel suddenly "We'll leave you to get dressed, meet us in the entrance hall of the castle when you're ready, preferably soon as. Don't forget your sketch pad either."

Roxas looked disgruntled as he was hauled to his feet and herded out of the room by Axel.

Outside in the hall the red head scowled at his younger friend.

"What?" asked Roxas innocently

"Don't," said Axel, as if that one word was suposed to make Roxas understand what he was talking about.

"Don't what?" cried Roxas as they began walking along.

For some reason he was finding it hard to keep up with the pyro's lenghty strides today.

"Don't interfere," Axel replied "Namine needs to let the darkness overtake her so Xemnas can use her power, don't go getting mushy on her and bringing her light back."

"I'm not gettin mushy on her, I like her as a friend, like I like you," Roxas defended

Axel stopped walking "You fancy me?"

Roxas looked slightly disgusted "No way."

"But you fancy Namine," explained Axel while waving a finger in his face.

Roxas stepped away from him "I don't."

The blush on Roxas' face was enough to show he was lying. The boy never was good at lying.

"You can't lie to save your skin Roxas. Just don't fall in love with her," Axel said more softly "That's the last thing anyone wants."

"Riku!"

Sora was layn face down in the grass, half way up the hill they were climbing. Riku looked back over his shoulder with a sigh before going to help up his friend. They'd arrived in the eclipse lands about an hour ago, and had barely probably even travelled a mile yet...

"You're so slow Sora," he said as he hauled him up.

"Not my fault I'm carrying half the stuff!" Sora yelped in defense.

Kairi was stood behind the two boys, waiting impatiently for them to carry on. The grey clouds in the sky were showing promise of rain, and getting drenched was not on Kairi's wish list.

"Sora you numb bum will you just hurry up!" she cried

Sora threw back an evil glance before starting to climb again. Riku walked close behind him, giving Sora's leg the occasional prod with a stick if the brown haired boy wasn't walking quick enough.

Meanwhile, across the other side of the eclipse lands.

"Axel...how are we exactly suposed to find them here?"

Axel stalked up a small hill and looked around from the top. Namine and Roxas stood watching him.

"Good question," answered the red head before walking back down to them "But they gotta be here somewhere so we just gotta look."

"Is that suposed to be a joke? Axel we have no idea how big these 'eclipse lands' are, they could be anywhere," exclaimed Roxas with a frown.

Namine rubbed her hand on her arm "Maybe we should split up," she suggested

Roxas and Axel turned to her.

"Good idea," grinned the pyro

But Roxas didn't look so sure.

"What if we can't find each other again? And I dunno if Namine should go on her own, I mean-"

"Roxas..." Axel growled sensing the fondness from the blonde haired boy towards Namine.

"I'll be fine," she said turning to face Roxas, trying to convince him even more by also smiling sweetly.

Roxas slowly nodded, and Axel clapped his hands together.

"You know how to use your portals?" he asked to Namine

"Portals?"

What was the red head talking about now?

"Use them to travel around to where you want. Flick your hand, and vamoosh."

Axel flicked his wrist. A black portal appeared not far behind him, Namine recognised it as one similar to what Xemnas had dragged her through. She clutched the sketch pad to her chest and nodded.

"Well, catch up with you two later."

With that Axel turned and vanished through the darkness. Roxas walked over to the spot where the portal had been.

"And where, how and when are we suposed to meet then?" he asked as if to himself

Namine walked over next to Roxas and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. He flinched and instantly turned to face her giving her his full attention.

"You'll...be safe, won't you Roxas?" she asked quietly

Roxas was a little confused at what she meant by this "Of course," he answered "You'd better be careful too, ok."

Namine nodded, a few strands of blonde hair falling across her opal blue eyes. Roxas instantly reached up and pushed the strands from her face, smiling as he did so. Where were these feelings coming from? He was a nobody, he didn't have a heart...How can you fall in love with someone if you don't have a heart?

_'Nah, I just like her as a friend...Don't I?'_

Roxas pulled away his hand and shifted his eyes to stare at the floor. He could feel the heat pricking his cheeks.

"Roxas..."

He had to look back up, straight into Namine's eyes...Transfixed...

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Fine," Roxas squeaked while trying to force a playful grin

Namine smiled then giggled a little. Roxas always seemed to make her happy. Axel made her happy too, not that she had known him very long, but still...Even though the guy really knew how to break up the moment...

"Well, guess we better get going," suggested Roxas while scratching the back of his head

"Yeah," agreed Namine

She turned round and reached out a small hand. Flicking her wrist in one smooth motion, a portal of darkness fused in front of her. She slowly turned back to Roxas.

"I'll, see you in a while then," she said

"Umm, yep," he replied

Namine began to walk over to the portal.

"Namine..."

She turned round again.

"Remember what I said ok...Take care of yourself, I'd...miss you, if you were gone."

_'Did I really just say that? Oh man, how lame...'_

Namine couldn't help but smile "You aswell Roxas..."

"I swear if this rain doesn't slow up I'll sue..."

Kairi, Sora and Riku were sat under a large tree. Rain was falling heavily in sheets, coating the grass in soggy puddles.

"Who will you sue?" teased Riku "The clouds?"

Kairi slapped the boy's arm making him wince. Damn the girl could hit. Suddenly a black portal formed in front of them causing all three of the teens to clamber to their feet.

"Oh man this rain is so not good..." spoke a male voice

The three of them stared at the red haired man who had just appeared out of the black mist. He looked at them with his two bright green eyes upon realising they were staring. A smirk formed on his lips.

"Well look what I've found," he said running a hand back over his spiky red hair

"Who are you?" asked Kairi, who had no hesitation on questioning the man's role here.

"We don't have time for questions, you're coming with me, like it or not."

"Why?" challenged Riku

The man sighed "Man you sure do ask alot of questions. Look, I just do my job, I don't ask, you should try it..."

He flung out his arms to each side, fire spinning round his hands in a flurry before a chakram appeared in each grasp. The weapon spun on his fingers, sending out sparks of fire and burning angrily.

"Oh man," muttered Sora as he numbly summoned his keyblade to his hands "We gotta fight?"

Riku and Kairi held their keyblades also. Three-against-one? Axel was outnumbered, but that hadn't bothered him one bit. He grinned slyly.

"This is gunna make my day..."


	6. Rainfall

**Author's note:Woo!First of all I just wanna say a big thanks to all of you who have taken time to read this and reviewed it.Without those reviews I wouldn't have carried on with this.Seriously, when you're a new-ish...writer,getting reviews with people sayin they like what you've wrote is such a boost.So huge glomps for you lot! I guess I'd better get on with the story now lol.**

**Don't own Kingdom hearts,if only I did...**

Namine was sat sheltering under a large tree, from the heavy downpour of rain which had started just like that not long ago. Occasionally wondering if Roxas and Axel were alright, she was sat with her knees pulled up and sketch pad resting against them as she drew. Namine knew she should really be out looking for those people, but truthfully she didn't want to be getting soaked. This organization cloak was heavy enough, let alone it being drenched with rainwater. Wiping a raindrop off her cheek she carried on with her sketch. The drawing brought a slight blush to her cheeks whenever she properly thought about what she was actually sketching. It was of Roxas and herself. She'd almost finished it, with just more spikes to add to Roxas' hair and their arms left. Xemnas had said to draw whatever was in her head, and strangely this was the only image occupying her mind. She finished after drawing their hands laced together, unable to help but smile at the picture she had formed. Suddenly Namine's surroundings seemed to blur and distort into a wavy mass. It was like when you have a painting, and someone runs a wet paintbrush over the paint making the colours run. Namine clambered to her feet, finding her knees shaking. She shut her sketch book, but as soon as she did so the wavering stopped. Everywhere trurned back to normal, as though it hadn't happened. Rain was still falling, sky was grey, everything was soaking wet...Namine found herself panting. With fear? Or was it something else. Her head had started to ache, so maybe it was just tiredness that had caused everything to spin like that. Namine tucked her sketch pad inside her organization cloak and pulled the black hood up over her blonde locks. Moving out from under the shelter she had been in, Namine began running. She didn't want to use those to portals of darkness to travel right now. The way they made you feel sick when you came out at the other end woud not have helped in any means to Namine's situation. So she was using her shaky legs to travel, water splashing up them and soaking into her boots. She didn't even know where she was going, but staying back there wasn't a good option.

Axel skidded back across the soaking wet grass. Mud and water sprayed up his orgainization cloak and across his face. His spiky red hair was now flat, in fact every single part of him was drenched. This was not good on the pyro's account. Being this wet meant he couldn't summon his element fire, and was in no form to fight as well as he usually did. Sora, Kairi and Riku stood facing him, also dripping wet, the rain splashing off their keyblades. Axel stared at them, before reluctantly standing up straight and making his chakrams vanish. He could come back and get them with Roxas, that way they wouldn't stand a chance against another keyblader.

"I'll let you go...for now," he spoke, his voice slightly shaky

This rain really wasn't helping him...

"Don't bother coming back!" cried Kairi as Axel dissapered through another dark portal

"Who was that?" questioned Sora as his keyblade dissapered from his hand

"Organization XIII..." said Riku

"What's that?" Kairi peered at her friend through her damp fringe

"A group of nobodies."

Sora scratched the back of his head "How do you know so much?"

Riku didn't answer, only staring out into the rain as if seeking answers to actually why he did know so much.

"Come on," started Kairi "Lets just get going and find a spot to camp. If that guy comes back we'll make sure he leaves again."

The other two nodded and gathered up their belongings before starting out into the rain.

Roxas stopped walking when a portal of darkness burst up in front of him. His blue eyes peered out from under his hood at a pretty drowned Axel. The red head was not looking amused and probably would have been able to rip off someone's head right now.

"Did you find them?" asked Roxas

Axel nodded, raindrops trickling down his face "I...need your help though."

Axel never asked for help.

"Why? You get beaten up?" Roxas laughed until the pyro's death stares caused him to stop.

"Come on, we need to go now before we lose them."

"What about Namine, we need to go find her first."

Roxas knew if he mentioned the girl's name in a 'caring' sentance, Axel would not be happy.

"Roxas what did I tell you?" he cried wipping back round to face him "Stop caring about her so much! She's perfectly capable on her own, why do you think she's in the organization? You think Xemnas would employ wimps?"

"What happened when it came to Demyx then?"

Axel sighed angrily "Come on, we'll go get her when we've got these kids..."

Roxas paused, not looking up at Axel.

"You go, I'm going to go find Namine..."

Roxas couldn't tell if the look on Axel's face was hurtful, angry or just plain shocked.

"What? Roxas did you not hear me when I said I needed your help on getting these punks?"

"Then come help me find Namine. If you want my help you'll have to come with me first," Roxas was adamant on what he was going to do, Axel was going to have to face that.

"So...you care about her more than me..."

Was Axel...jealous?

"That's not true! You're my friend, she's my friend-"

"Whatever!" yelled Axel completly out of character "You've replaced me with her!"

What was up with him? Axel wasn't acting himself, was it the rain? Axel strode over to Roxas and grabbed his shoulders.

"Have you forgot Roxas? Have you forgot we were best friends?" he cried while shaking Roxas' shoulders

Roxas pushed him off roughly "What is up with you Axel? You were fine earlier but now-"

Then Roxas realised what Axel had last said.

"Wh...what do you mean 'were' best friends?" he stammered, his eyes almost brimmed with tears.

Axel stared at him blankly "I don't always wanna be second best Roxas," he said more calmly "With you...I always felt like I belonged, you know. You made me feel different, I felt like I had a heart for once. But now...now you got Namine."

"Axel...you're just been selfish," Roxas said gentley "I like both you and Namine, you can have more than one friend you know. You're not been replaced."

Axel only shrugged "Maybe...but I guess I just don't wanna see you with someone else. Guess I wanted you all to myself...Yeah, I'm jealous..."

Surely Axel didn't...fancy Roxas...

"Axel-"

The red head paused him by holding up his hand "No I don't fancy you Roxas. It's called loyalty, friend loyalty. You can have two guys been close and not been anything more than just best friends," he explained

Roxas hung his head, feeling guilty for even thinking his friend fancied him in the slightest.

"That's just how I felt. I loved you as a friend, and that's why I got jealous when Namine came along."

"We can still be friends Axel."

Axel shook his head "I'm taking my bat home, I'm gunna be a selfish prat for once-"

Roxas clenched his fists together "Why Axel? Do you not care how I feel? I don't wanna lose a friend just because I'm friends with someone else!"

Axel stared at him for a moment, before flicking his wrist and forming a portal. How could this be happening? It had all come so quickly, and what was with Axel? He would never ever have acted like this. Throwing away a friendship because he was jealous of Roxas having another friend...There had to be something else. Roxas watched the red head dissapear through the portal and out of sight. He hadn't even said goodbye...

Roxas began walking again, his footsteps slow and numb, he didn't know where he was going but he didn't seem to care right now. Axel...He'd been his friend since he joined the organization. They'd always been told they seemed to have an unbreakable bond. Well, it was Demyx who said that, and half the time he didn't even know what he was talking about. Yet Roxas had to agree with him. Axel had been like a big brother Roxas never had. The blonde teen stopped and suddenly flumped down onto the floor. A choked sob escaped his lips as dirty water splashed over his face. Axel had gathered a different personality and Roxas could now have feelings...What was the reason for this? Was it to do with Namine? Axel had told him about the girl's power, had she somehow...interfered with them? That couldn't be right though, she controlled memories, not hearts. Roxas sobbed again, feeling alone sat there in the middle of nowhere. He didn't even look up when footsteps approached him from behind. Not looking, not even knowing who they were, the person dropped down next to him and wrapped their arms round his shoulders. Roxas absentmindedly also wound his arms round the person's waist. Holding them close, as if they were all he had to go by now. He opened his tear smudged eyes, catching a glimpse of a wet peice of blonde hair blowing past his face. Namine?

"Namine..."

The girl brought her face in front of his. Her cheeks were wet, light blonde hair clamped to her face and neck. She was smiling though, smiling like she did every time they were around each other. Namine had found him, like a lost little boy, she'd come. Namine traced her fingers lightly across Roxas' jaw. She then leant in to him, her cheek brushing past his as she hugged him tightly, making him realise he wasn't going to be alone. Namine would always be there for him, even if Axel wasn't.

**Author's note: I seriously wanted to make Roxas and Namine kiss then, but they didn't -grins- .I was listening to kelly clarkson's 'sober' when writing this so I guess that's where the whole sad/romantic theme came from. Music really does help you write lol. So if you liked this chappy,please hit that review button down there an let me know. I will very much love you for it and you can even have a cookie!yey!**


	7. Strange happenings

**Author's note: I have no clue what to write here so I'll just say I don't own Kingdom hearts, as always. **

Roxas listened to the squelcing mud around his shoes as he walked. The wind whistled against his ears and hit his damp skin making it feel even colder. The rain had stopped thankfully, but now the ground was boggy and trouble to walk through. Yes, there was the obvious choice of using a portal of darkness to move round, but again walking was chosen to be the best option. Roxas tightened his grip on Namine's small hand which was held in his. He glanced back at her quickly to see she was still alright, despite her looking like someone had poured a large bucket of water over her head. She smiled upon seeing him looking, a watery glint in her azure eyes. Roxas stopped them both, pulling Namine round to his front and taking her other hand in his aswell.

"I don't even know where we should be going," he confessed hoping Namine would know.

"Aren't we suposed to be looking for those people?" she asked before tilting her head

Roxas nodded "Yeah but, Axel may have got them now, we could be walking around looking for nothing."

Namine reached up to wipe a muddy waterdrop from Roxas' chin "I'm sure they would have sent someone to come tell us now if he had found them. Anyway, I'd prefer to be out here, cold and wet but with you, than back in that 'place'."

Roxas grinned flashing his white teeth "Ok then. Well, they have to be round here somewhere..."

Namine smiled again with a nod of her head "Sure."

Sora paced forward ahead of Kairi and Riku, constantly trying to push his hair from his eyes.

"Is there actually gunna be any dry land where we can pitch tents?" questioned Kairi who was rubbing her bare arms to try and form heat

"This really isn't fun anymore...It wasn't sposed to rain..." whined Sora quietly, slapping his feet down as he walked spraying up mud and water

"Well we can't really go back now. It'll be night soon, there isn't enough daylight left for us to go back to the boat," explained Riku

"What if that man comes back? I really don't feel up to fighting right now..."

Riku stopped walking. He couldn't bare people moaning all the time. Especially when he was already tired, soaking wet and covered in dirt.

"Look, just, shut-up, for at least one whole minute, ok?" he cried

Sora and Kairi said nothing. Riku sighed, enjoying the plummet into silence as they began walking again. Not long though until...

"I don't feel so well..."

Riku almost yelled with anger "Kairi-"

"No wait," Sora jogged past him over to Kairi who was stood bent over with her hand on her forehead "She doesn't look too good."

Riku also walked over, placing a hand on Kairi's shoulder "What's up..?"

"...Namine?"

Namine had stopped, holding her head as if she was going to faint. Roxas hurried back over to her, using one arm round her waist for support, the other to tilt her chin up.

"Are you ok?" he asked with an anxious look spread across his face

"I...I feel wierd Roxas," she replied in almost a whisper

Kairi wavered in Sora's arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Sora asked Riku been as the silver haired teen seemed to have answers for everything.

Riku shook his head "She's probably cold, she is sokaing wet..."

Kairi forced her eyes open, it felt like lead weights were attatched to them.

"...Namine..." she whispered

Everything around her seemed to form into one, black blobs darted in front of her eyes. She couldn't feel Sora's arms around her anymore, as everything suddenly collapsed into darkness...

"...Are you alright now?"

Namine stood wide eyed as if in a trance. Hearing Roxas' words she shook her head to snap out of it.

"Hmm?"

Roxas stared at her strangely "You almost passed out, I was worried."

Namine stood up straight, not feeling the dizziness which had struck her a little while ago anymore "I'm fine now," she replied

"...I saw those people we were suposed to get, but I didn't want to leave you the way you were." Roxas added

"You did?" Namine asked, a little to hastily

"Err, yeah...Hey, Namine are you sure you're ok?"

The blonde girl nodded "Honestly, Im alright Roxas."

Roxas smoothed down a crease in his organization cloak "Maybe...you should draw, what just happened, you know..."

Namine looked at him in an odd manner. Xemnas had said to only draw what came into her head, and what had just happened wasn't occupying Namine's mind right now. It might do later on, she could draw it then...

"I can draw it later..." she started before Roxas interupted her

"No, I think you should draw it now."

He grabbed her hand and led her over to a tree which was sparsley dry around the bottom.

"Namine...I want you to trust me on this," spoke Roxas as he stood opposite her "Draw everything that happens, the people you've seen and the thoughts in your head."

Roxas was really starting to scare her now.

"But why Roxas?"

The blonde haired boy shushed her "I'll tell you another time, just do it though...please."

Namine continued to stare at him, the anguished look on his face. She pulled the sketch pad and pencil from out of her cloak, still not breaking gazes with Roxas and sat down. She placed the pad against her knees and on the clean page she turned to, went to go draw...But she didn't know what to draw. Her mind had gone blank and fuzzy.

"Namine..." Roxas' voice was pushing

Why was he so needy for her to draw what had just happened?

"It seems there has been a fault..."

Xemnas was sat up on one of the chairs in the white room. The other organization members sat around on the other seats at different levels.

"...It would seem that Namine's 'other', has crossed paths with number XIV..." Xemnas spoke "This could interfere with Namine's memories..."

He looked over to organization member numbers X and XII.

"Bring me the three who we require, also retrieve number VIII, he seems to be...troubled..."

"What about Namine and Roxas?" asked number X

"Leave them...Namine still has to realise the darkness surrounding her..."

Roxas was sat next to Namine under the tree. He was staring out ahead of him, across the vast green land that seemed to lead on forever. Namine shut the sketch pad after drawing. She had drawn something, but couldn't really figure out if it had any relevance to what happened. Roxas looked at her and smiled.

"You done?"

She nodded and stood up, Roxas followed.

"Guess we should get going again then," he said

As they began walking Namine tried to push her sketch pad back into her cloak, but it slipped and fell from her grasp. Landing on the muddy ground, water splashed over the cover and dirtied it. Namine went to pick it up but found it strangely dissapered, leaving only a black mist. Where had it gone? Suddenly there was a large rumble that shockwaved through the ground. Namine stumbled, catching sight of Roxas who was looking at her with a questioning look as if she had caused the tremor. There was then an ear shattering bang and flash of brilliant white light. Namine shielded her eyes, finding her body starting to go stiff and numb. The light faded and looking down the ground seemed to have gone transparent. Instead right down below her there was this strange quivering mist. She went to go forward to Roxas but found herself start to fall. A strong hand gripped hers, and staring upwards Namine saw Roxas leaning down over the edge holding onto her. It was like a cliff now, but instead of water at the bottom it was that mist. Namine tried to grip onto Roxas' hand tighter but she found herself slipping from their palms been wet.

"Don't let me go," she pleaded, fear tinging every part of her body

Roxas could feel his grip slackening, as Namine was slipping from his reach...

**Author's note: Personally I think that was my worst chapter so far. I had no idea what to write about apart from the thing between Namine and Kairi. Anyways, now what happens next is up to you. **

**Does, Namine fall, or does Roxas pull her up? **

**It's completly up to you! Even though I do have some ideas for if she falls, it's your choice now. So let me know what you want to happen, and as soon as there's enough suggestions, I'll update. Ciao for now.**


	8. Reality dreams

**Author's note:Yeah,I got bored of waiting. If I had waited for enough reviews I probably would have forgot about the whole story lol.Anyway,I'm hoping this chapter makes up for the lameness of the last one.-crys-Oh well,maybe I'll get reviews for this chapter -scowl-.I love you all really lol,ok so like I don't own Kingdom hearts.**

Namine tried to tighten her grip on Roxas' hand, her legs swinging beneath her. She could feel his slackened hold on her palm through their hands been wet. Looking down Namine felt the fear flood through her at the realisation she might fall, and the consequences weren't one's to think about happily. Roxas quietly begged for someone such as Axel to come along and help, knowing he couldn't keep his grip for much longer. If Namine fell because of him...How was Roxas going to cope with that?

"Namine...I..." He meant to say the words so they'd sound slightly comforting, but instead they sounded were more like his final words to her.

He watched a tear trickle from the corner of her azure eye as she realised the awful fate about to fall upon her. Roxas bit down hard on his lip and tried one last time to pull her up, but his fingers only slipped and their grip lessened even more.

"I'm sorry," called Roxas trying to shake away the tears

Guilt was about to become his companion, as Namine fell from his grip and plummeted into the heavy mist.

Roxas lay there for a minute, his arm dangling over the edge of the cliff, tears staining his cheeks with dirty marks. He'd let Namine down, the only one who seemed to care about him...

_"Roxas..."_

...The sound of bird's singing was heavy to Namine's ears. Her eyes struggled open, everything falling into a blur. Where was she? Namine wiggled her fingers in front of her face. She was real enough...Hadn't she fallen off that cliff though? She should be dead now...Namine sat up, her blonde bed head hair tumbled round her shoulders. The room she was in was familiar...A place she never thought she'd see again.

"I'm, home," she whispered to herself, a smile pinching her lips.

But what was that all about? The whole thing with 'Roxas'...and 'Axel'. Surely it couldn't have been just a dream, it felt way too real to be only a simple imaginative dream. Namine swung her legs out of bed and pushed the quilt off her lap. Standing up she glanced back over her shoulder and out of the window. The tops of the buildings in Twilight Town grazed the orange, dusk coloured sky outside. A bang on the door broke Namine from her thoughts.

"Namine, are you awake?"

Now this had to be real if her mother was here. Namine grinned with delight, she never thought she'd see home again. Strange how that wierd dream gave her so much doubt.

"Yeah, I'm up mom," she replied happily

"Well don't forget you have school soon, don't need to be late on your first day back," came the voice from the other side of the door

Namine sat back onto her bed, a beaming smile lighting up her features. Just a stupid dream...

"Ok, I'll be ready soon..."

Namine stepped up to the gates of Twilight Academy. It felt like she hadn't seen this place for ages or any of the people rushing past her and into the grounds.

"Hey Nam!"

Namine wipped round, the voice bringing another huge grin to her face.

"Olette!"

The girl in the bright orange top threw her arms round Namine's neck, hugging her extremly tight. Again, to Namine it felt like they had been apart for ages. Her other friends Hayner and Pence walked up to them, Namine felt suddenly reunited with something she had left behind. As if she had been away from her friends and was now back with them. Not that that was possible.

"Hey Olette..." started Namine as the four of them made their way into the school "I had this really wierd dream last night."

Olette looked at her with a smile.

"I was...part of this wierd group. I had to go on this mission with this boy and his friend..."

Namine tried to think of the two boy's names, and only found she couldn't recall them.

"Anyway, I fell off this cliff, and...it felt so real..."

Hayner stuck his head over Namine's shoulder.

"You mean you woke up this morning feeling as if you'd fallen off a cliff?" he said with a sarcastic grin

Olette hit away his face.

"It was only a dream though Nam. You're here and alive aren't you."

Namine nodded vaguely. She felt strangely dissapointed she couldn't remeber the two guy's names. But it was only a dream, not like it was real. Not like she needed to remember them.

"Come on," spoke Olette lacing her arm through Namine's "They're just from a dream, forget about it."

"Yeah," agreed the blonde haired girl "So like, what you been up to these holidays Olette?"

The first day back at school dragged along. She'd only been back one day and Namine already wished it was the holidays again. Walking home with Olette who was chatting about something to do with school work, Namine found herself blatantly staring round at everything like it was new to her. A boy stood leant against the wall talking to some people, Namine found herself staring right at him, even stopping her and Olette in their tracks.

"Namine what is it?" questioned Olette

The boy arched a red eyebrow upwards upon spotting Namine looking at him. His brilliant green eyes flashed and he mouthed 'what' at her. For some reason Namine recognised him. His bright red, spiky hair, his tall, skinny body...Namine was still staring, hardly noticing him walking over to her.

"Yeah, I don't really appreciate chicks staring at me unless they're about to come ask me on a date..."

The boy quite literally towered over Namine and Olette, a slender hand rested on his hip.

"Oh," Namine snapped out of her mini trance "Sorry...I, thought I recognised you."

The guy looked even more bewildered "Well I certainly don't know you-"

One of the people he had been talking to called to him.

"Axel come on we gotta go!"

'Axel', turned his head back "Yeah I'm coming, keep what's left of your hair on."

He turned back to Namine "Just don't stare, ok."

Walking off Olette peered at Namine with a worried look.

"Are you alright? Why did you think you recognised him?"

"He looked like one of the guy's from my dream, that's all," Namine answered

Olette sighed "You're really hooked up on this dream aren't you. Namine it wasn't real, those guy's aren't real. Seriously just forget it or you're gunna get yourself into trouble with staring."

Namine forced a giggle "Sorry. Ok, I won't think about it again, or mention it."


	9. Not quite right

**Author's note: Yey!I got a couple more reviews lol.Big glomps to those who have left reviews,you're keepin me writing.I should hopefully be updating this story quite alot now coz I have no idea how much I have left to write and I wanna finish it before my net access becomes nul. In this chapter there is a very slight NamineXHayner, maybe OletteXHayner in the next chapter.If the story does seem complicated an the whole 'omg it was all a dream',don't worry it'll all get explained soon...I think.So I'm gunna shut up now and just write lol.**

Namine was frantically searching under her bed, pushing boxes out of the way in the hope of finding what she was looking for.

"Namine, are you alright honey?"

Namine glanced back out from under the bed to see her mum stood in the doorway, clutching a basket full of washing.

"Mom have you seen my sketch pad?" she asked while crawling out

"No, haven't seen you with it for a while. Sure it's just lying around somewhere."

Namine sighed and began to brush the dust off her little white t-shirt.

"Dinner will be ready soon," added her mum before walking off.

Namine still sat in the center of her room, clucking her tounge against her cheek. Where had that sketch pad gone? She crawled over to her draws and began to search through them.

After clearing out each one of the five draws, Namine still hadn't found her sketch book and the only result was that her room was a complete mess.

"Namine, dinner's ready!"

Namine got to her feet and went downstairs, leaving the mess and finding her sketch pad till later.

The mashed potato drowned in gravy suddenly didn't look so appetising to Namine as she sat poking it with her fork. She glanced up at her parents who were stood in the kitchen washing the dishes. They wouldn't have her sketch book, so where could it be. How hard was it to lose a pad of paper? Well, in Namine's case that wasn't very hard. Sighing again for what seemed like the hundredth time she pushed her plate of brown mess away and slipped off her chair.

"I'm not very hungry," explained Namine as she scraped the food into the bin.

Bit of a waste really. Namine's parents looked at her.

"Are you alright?" asked her dad as he placed down a plate on the rack

Namine nodded "Jus' not hungry...I'm, gunna go tidy my room now, and look for that sketch pad."

Wandering out of the kitchen she began her way upstairs, stopping though when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," called Namine as she climbed back down the stairs and skipped over to the door. Opening it she was greeted with Hayner's cheery face.

"Oh, hi Hayner."

Namine sounded more suprised than welcoming.

"Heya Namine, umm, can I come in?"

Namine stood aside for the boy to walk in. Hayner never paid her a visit, unless of course it was to help him with homework. Why didn't he go to Olette for that though, she was smarter than Namine, even though the blonde girl wasn't at all dumb.

"We haven't got any homework," said Namine guessing that's probably what he was here for

"I know..." he answered "I just came to ask you summit..."

Hayner scratched the back of his head nervously. Namine waited for him to go on, unable to think at all of what he might want to ask, and why it couldn't wait until tomorow.

"Are you...are you busy, on friday evening?" he managed to ask

Namine placed her finger against her chin and thought for a minute "No, why?"

Hayner now looked even more nervous, and this boy never felt nerves for anything.

"Would you, like to come on a date with me?"

Woah...Namine looked shocked though she didn't mean to show it. Never saw that one coming. Olette had always been the one who liked Hayner, not her. Would Olette be jealous if Namine accepted? Even though it was a date, it didn't really mean Namine had to fancy Hayner at the end of the night, she could still treat him just as her friend.

"Um, ok," replied Namine whos answer positively lit up Hayner's face

"Great!" he beamed, now the nerves seemed to have gone "I'll come get you at 7 on friday, oh and dress up smart."

He waved then left. Dress up smart? Where on earth could he be taking her?

The day's till friday seemed to speed by. Every day though Hayner had always reminded Namine about their date. By thursday it had become a little wearing. Namine chose not to tell Olette about her and Hayner's 'date', just in case the girl got the wrong impression. Olette was completly oblivious to the going's on around her.

Friday evening...Namine was stood in her towel searching through her wardrobe for smart clothes. Yeah she had pleanty of clothes, some smart, but she couldn't seem to find anything she wanted to wear. With only half an hour left till Hayner was going to turn up Namine was in slight despair. She couldn't find her sketch book and now she couldn't find anything to wear, how great. In the end through not wanting to be late for Hayner, she pulled out her little midnight blue coloured dress. Namine didn't wear it much to the fact it was extremly figure hugging to her small curves and was pretty revealing through it been short. Namine was pretty sure if she ever twirled quick enough people would get an obvious view of her knickers. Oh well, Namine just wouldn't do any twirling tonight. Teaming it with a pair of heeled black sandles, she then began to work on her hair. For once Namine decided to put her hair up into a small ponytail. Leaving a couple of strands of hair to fall down against her cheeks on either side of her forehead. Looking at herself in the mirror she was suprised at how different she looked. This was like, the dark version of Namine, compared to what she wore usually anyway. The girl giggled to herself. Dark version of her? How ridiculous. These were just clothes, and they were just a darker colour to her whites and bright colours she wore usually. Namine left to go downstairs, timing it well as there was a knock on the door.

It was Namine's mum who answered it, letting in a dressed up Hayner who was clutching a bunch of roses. Namine had never seen him in a suit, but the outcome was pretty different. He looked more mature than when he did normally, and also alot better looking. Hayner's eyes almost popped out when he saw Namine walk over to him.

"Wow," he stood in awe "You look amazing."

Namine blushed but couldn't help but grin sweetly at his compliment.

"So do you Hayner," she countered "This is the first time I've seen you dressed up."

Hayner only beamed, feeling relieved she approved of his 'look'. The boy then handed her the roses.

"These are for you," he said shyly

This was also a first for Hayner. Usually you'd be lucky if he even gave you a piece of his chocolate at school, now he was presenting Namine with a bunch of bright red roses. The red almost reminded her of something, but Namine didn't dwell on it as she handed the roses to her mum who went to put them in some water.

"Thankyou Hayner," smiled Namine as she pulled on her little jacket.

If Hayner was trying to persuade Namine to like him more than a friend, he was doing a good job.

"So where are we going?" asked Namine as the pair walked up the street, Namine's arm linked through Hayner's.

"I'm goin' to take you to that new restaurant," said Hayner proudly

Namine tried to think of the newest restaurant that had been built around Twilight Town. Only one she could think of was the one called Moonschin, but that was only for really rich people, surely Hayner wasn't taking her there.

"The Moonschin one?" suggested Namine despite expecting him to say no

"Yep," nodded Hayner "Why I told you to dress up smart."

Namine could see him grinning widely in the dark light. But, how could he afford that?

"Are you sure we can afford it?" enquired Namine a little apprehensively

"Me, Namine, you're not paying, I am. Yes I can afford it, my parents gave me a load of munny through their 'lack of time for me', they were buying me off but it's still munny. I didn't know what to spend it on, so I thought I'd spend it on you."

Namine found herself almost in tears at Hayner's generosity towards her. He could have done this for anyone and yet he'd chose Namine.

The Moonschin was considerably full when Hayner and Namine walked in. It was mostly old couples sat at the tables, the ones who probably had too much money to even know what to do with it. Everyone was dressed smartly, and Namine was glad she'd chose this dress and not gone for something else. A man in a suit came and directed them to a booth.

"It's so posh," whispered Namine as the man left them with menus and went off to get drinks for the pair.

Hayner nodded "And they're all old here."

Namine giggled at the fact he had noticed it aswell. Scanning through the menu, half of the stuff Namine hadn't even heard of.

"What is...'Osso Boco'?" she asked hoping Hayner might know.

The boy only raised his eyebrows, looking as bewildered as she did.

"I have no idea," he answered with a snuffed laugh "Shall we just have that? Stupid the way it don't exactly tell you what it is. Says its in a white wine sauce...must be meat I guess."

The man came back with their drinks and took their orders for two Osso Boco, and extra vegetables, in case the Boco wasn't at all nice and vegetables where their meal instead. Namine glanced round the dimly lit room, the atmosphere felt almost, romantic. Looking back to Hayner she rested her chin in her hand and smiled at him. The blonde haired boy smiled back at her, the light from the candle flickered across his face.

"Thanks for taking me here Hayner," she said softly "You didn't have to take me, and yet you did."

Hayner took a sip of his drink "It's ok Namine, I'm just glad you said yes."

Namine twirled a strand of her blonde hair round her little finger, her blue eyes seemed to sparkle mysteriously in the candle's dancing light. She was starting to see Hayner in a whole new way.

The plates of food were brought out, well, they were hardly plates of food. A stingy piece of meat placed on a pile of some sort of vegetable with some sauce over it...

"That's the thing with these posh places, they never give you a proper helping and still charge the earth for it," said Hayner as he eyed up the 'small' helping of food. Even the extra vegetables hardly counted as extra. Namine giggled.

"Well it looks really nice. Least it's not somethin' like lobster."

"You not like seafood?" questioned Hayner before spooning some vegetables onto his plate.

"I despise seafood," replied Namine also helping herself to green, healthy root vegetables. "You?"

"It makes me barf," said Hayner simply with a slight playful grin at Namine's reaction

"Oh Hayner that's gross!" she exclaimed before laughing "I was just about to eat then, now I'm not so sure."

Through the meal Namine found herself growing to like Hayner alot. She was seeing a different side of him, one that he never reavealed usually. She found out the pair were alot alike in some ways, liking some of the same stuff, having the same reactions towards different things.

After the meal and the pudding of a simple, still not excessive helping of white chocolate ice cream with strawberry compot, Hayner paid for the whole thing. He didn't even flinch when he saw the price like Namine did.

"That's daylight robbery," she cried when they got outside.

The cold air outside brought goosebumps to Namine's arms even though she had her jacket on.

"Calm down Nam, it's fine. It's only munny."

How could he have such a relaxed approach to spending that much munny on food?

"Well...Thankyou for the meal, it was lovely, even if they did charge that much."

Hayner grinned and shook his head "You're quiet tight about munny aren't you."

Namine felt her stomach flip slightly as she felt a warm hand slip into hers. Looking down she saw Hayner's hand linked into her palm. Heyner only smiled at her.

"Come on we'll go back through the park..."

The park at night was a huge contrast to what it was like in the day. The whole place deserted and dropped into a shrouded darkness, the trees seemed to lean over them as the pair walked along the path. The branches reaching out like long, winding fingers. Namine watched the steam form in front of her face from her breath hitting the cold air. Apart from the occasional squeak from the swings up ahead getting moved in the very slight breeze, and their footsteps against concrete, the whole pace was silent. Hayner suddenly stopped them both, looking up at the sky Namine glanced at him questioningly.

"Why are we stopping Hayner?" she asked, her hand still linked in his

Hayner turned to her with a nervous smile. Namine felt herself gasp at how close their faces were to each other, his hot breath tickling across her cold cheek.

"Namine," he started "I really like you..."

Namine was still confused "I like you too Hayner, but why have we stopped?"

Hayner still didn't answer her question "No, I like you ALOT. More than just friends."

Namine cursed silently in her head. This part wasn't sposed to happen. Yeah she had grown to feel something for him tonight, but she hoped Hayner wouldn't take it further. She wanted to tell him that it was Olette who liked him more than a friend, but found herself unable to when Hayner's mouth was pressed against hers. The touch came as a slight shock to Namine, who could only stand blankly wondering on what she should do. She felt Hayner's hands slide round to rest on the small of her back, holding her closer to him. He grazed his lips harder against hers as if trying to get a reaction from Namine. The girl shuddered from the warmth of his body pressed against hers. Slowly Namine took control of her numb stricken mind and let her eyes drop shut, her arms looping gentley round his neck and she began to give Hayner the response he wanted. It felt slightly strange to be kissing her friend, a boy who up until tonight she had never looked at as anything more than 'just' a friend. She had hardly been kissing Hayner that long when a pang of guilt struck Namine and she pulled away suddenly, catching Hayner off guard. He looked at her with a worried expression.

"Namine?" he asked with a quiver in his voice

"I'm sorry," she squeaked "I just...I can't kiss you anymore, I feel like I'm..."

She paused wondering if this next part really was true "...letting someone down...It's like if I'm with you, I'm gunna hurt someone..."

Hayner looked confused and slightly shocked "You don't have a boyfriend though...do you?"

Namine shook her head "But I feel like there's someone else..."

She sighed "I'm sorry Hayner. I really like you and I really enjoyed tonight but...maybe we should just stay friends."

The boy sighed quietly "Ok Nam," said Hayner who was looking crestfallen and slightly reluctant to say those words "I'll take you home now."

The rest of the journey to Namine's house was walked in silence. Arriving at her door, she tried to give the boy a reassuring smile.

"I'm really sorry Hayner," she spoke while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear "We're still friends though right."

Hayner tried to force one of his usual smiles "Yeah of course...Well, I better get home then. Night Namine."

She watched him walk away up the street.Dissapering round the corner and out of sight. Namine stood there for a moment, wondering who on earth there was that made her feel guilty through kissing Hayner. There were no other guys, or at least, not one's that she could remember.

**Author's note: Osso Boco or whatever it was is veal shanks in white whine sauce just so you know. I hadn't even heard of it before but I wanted something wierd and maybe unheard of to lots of people. So far that's my longest chapter lol,hope it was ok.**


	10. The truth

**Author's note:This is the chapter I have been dreading!Alot of the stuff that has happened to Namine gets explained,took me ages to think of it!I won't give anything away though, you'll have to read to find out hehe.Another big thanks to the reviewers!I love you guys!Lol**

Roxas was pretty much still layn in the same position he had been for the last hour or so. Every muscle in his body seemed to ache with a burning intensity, it felt like he was weighted into the ground he lay on. Roxas opened his eyes lazily, confronted with a darker sky than what it had been when he'd fallen asleep. His dreams had been scattered, thoughts of Namine when she was back in her home town, when she was happy. Only scowling to himself upon the image of her kissing that boy resurfacing. Pushing that part of the dream away, Roxas got to his feet a little to quickly. He whimpered quietly and tried to shake some life back into his dead leg, wavering unsteadily on his feet. There was a heavy woosh sound in front of him, looking up just to see a black portal merge up. Roxas watched the black dissapear to leave Axel. The boy didn't know if he should be happy or annoyed to see the pyro. If Axel had turned up earlier Namine wouldn't have fallen...Axel's sharp green eyes fell upon Roxas.

"Oh," he started with a suprisingly mellow tone considering the 'squabble' they had had earlier. "It's you..."

It's you? What was that suposed to mean? Roxas frowned.

"Where's your precious Namine then?" added Axel

"Don't start that again..." grumbled Roxas

He then realised Axel didn't know about what had happened to Namine

"Well, still where is she? I thought you two would have been happily sucking each others faces off, while I was out busy trying to find three little runts that all THREE of us are suposed to be finding..."

Roxas looked at Axel with a dampened expression, causing the red head to question what was wrong. For the first time this day Axel actually looked worried about his friend.

"Namine's gone," spoke Roxas while trying to fight off an upcoming surge of tears

"What d'you mean gone?"

"As in she's gone, gone," Describing someone as 'gone gone' probably wasn't the best way to explain to Axel what had actually happened to Namine "There was this cliff, and she fell,"

Axel walked forward and stopped just behind Roxas "What cliff?"

Roxas turned round, ready to growl at Axel for being so blind and forcing Roxas to state out everything as a story. Turning round however he wasn't greeted by a luring cliff edge...It was just the vast exspansion of grass...

"But...It was here," stumbled Roxas

Axel walked forward again, quite clearly showing the ground he walked on was solid and there was no edge to plummet over. Roxas frowned, sighing to the realisation he might have to explain everything over again to Axel, trying his hardest to persuade the pyro what had happened was true. He had held Namine's hand, the guilt through letting her go was eating away at him. How could something that hadn't happened, have that effect? There was blatantly a cliff edge here not long ago, so where was it?Axel sighed and looked at Roxas in the fading light.

"There's something you need to know," he began while rubbing a hand through his messy red hair

Roxas thought he was the one who would have to be explaining things, not Axel.

"Xemnas told me this before we came on this mission, I'm not suposed to tell you or he'll have my dusk, but it looks like I'm going to spill," said Axel

Roxas stared waitingly at him, wanting to know what on earth he had to say.

"This whole mission was practically a set up. Yeah the whole bit about getting those keybladers is true, but the object of this job was so Namine would fall into the darkness."

"Why does Xemnas want that?" fired Roxas

Axel sighed, considering if he should carry on, knowing full well he was going to be in serious trouble for blurting out Xemnas' master plan.

"When you say she fell off that cliff, she didn't really fall and dissapear," He couldn't say 'die', they were nobodies so they didn't actually die, they just kind of faded away "She's probably in this other world now where her mind is submerged in darkness. Namine will probably think she's back home, but it's all just one big fake. She's not home, and she doesn't have her sketch pad does she."

Roxas shook his head.

"Well Xemnas has it, you see if Namine doesn't have her sketch pad, she can't remember. Xemnas had the plan that when he's captured the three keybladers, he'll bring Namine back from the darkness, and of course she'll be all dark, not one bit of light in her. And of course...she won't remember who anyone is."

Roxas couldn't believe what he had just heard. Namine was still alive, but just forgetting who they were.

"Why doesn't Xemnas want her to remember?"

"I don't know, maybe so she doesn't let herself realise who one of the keybladers is..."

Both of Roxas' eyebrows furrowed downwards "Huh?"

"The girl keyblader, she's Namine's 'other'. You really think Namine would break up her other's memories willingly?"

Axel turned away from him, glancing back slightly over his shoulder "And one of them is your other...Namine wouldn't want to hurt someone that's connected to you..."

Xemnas clenched his hand into a balled fist. In his other hand was Namine's sketch pad.

"Bring me number X and XII," he snarled to Vexen "It would seem number VIII cannot keep his mouth shut..."

Larxene and Luxord were brought up to the Altar of Naught. The pair were firing their superior with questioning looks.

"Remember I told you about that mission you were to go on..."

"The one where we were to retrieve the keybladers?" spoke Luxord as he flicked a card out from between his fingers, turning it round to reveal now three cards with the pictures of each one of the keybladers on.

"The one you so cruelly cancelled," added Larxene with a mocking pout "I wanted some fun."

Xemnas smirked harshly "Well it is time for you to go on that mission...but there are other things I need you to do..."

Demyx was just about to enter his room when he spotted Luxord and Larxene just up the hall, talking about leaving. He wandered up to them, letting his happy nature not let the pair's cruel stares faze him.

"Are you two off on that mission now?" he asked with a little smile

Larxene stabbed his chest with her finger "What's it to do with you waterboy?"

"Well I was just wondering if I could come along too. You know, see if Axel's ok."

"Why do you want to see if he's ok?" questioned Luxord

"Well he's my friend and all," spoke Demyx

"He's not your friend," snarled Larxene "Why would he be friends with a wimp like you? You're a pathetic excuse for a nobody."

Demyx looked slightly disgruntled by what she had said. Just because she had a soft spot for the pyro, not that she would ever admit it, but it was obvious to Demyx...And they all thought he was stupid...

"We don't need you getting in the way. Axel is in alot of trouble, we don't need you trying to stop us."

Luxord's words sent a shiver down Demyx's spine "Stop what?"

But without answering the two organization members turned and walked away, leaving Demyx clearly puzzled.

"...So what is this world Namine's in?"

Roxas was jogging after Axel, firing him with questions on where Namine was. The red head was refusing to say though, letting Roxas trail after him.

"Why won't you tell me?" cried Roxas as he stumbled along at Axel's side

"There's no point in you knowing," was all Axel said

"Why? If I know where Namine is then I can go help her!"

"No you can't."

"Why?"

"You just can't."

Roxas was infuriated at the pyro's refusal to help. He reached up and grabbed the collar of Axel's cloak, dragging the taller guy down to his eye level. Axel looked slightly shocked

"Tell me!" yelled Roxas

Axel groaned as he roughly pushed the boy off him, only to be grabbed again and pulled down with more force.

"Geez Roxas! I'm not telling you coz there's no point in you going!" he cried angrily

"Yeah there is!" Roxas struggled wildly to keep his grip on Axel's cloak as the red head tried to get him off.

"No.There.Is.Not!" Axel managed to get the boy off from clinging to him, watching the blonde stumble and plop onto the floor. He began to walk away, trying to compose his black cloak which Roxas had almost ripped.

"There's a chance you'll fade away if you go there, that's why I won't tell you," exclaimed Axel back to Roxas who was still sat on the floor.

"...So..."

Axel stopped upon hearing Roxas' voice. He turned back to the boy, Roxas' expression hardly visable in the growing darkness.

"What?"

"I said 'so'."

Axel walked back over to him, towering over the boy sat down. Roxas looked up, his eyes glistened slightly.

"Roxas...you'd fade away. Did you even hear me right?"

"Yes," came a mumbled response

Axel rested his hands on his hips. "You really care for her don't you..."

He watched Roxas' head bob up and down as he nodded "I know I don't exactly have a life to give...but I'd give it up for her..."

"Oh now that is just such a touching moment..."

Axel turned round to watch three portals of darkness appear, leaving behind Luxord, Larxene and Sai'x. It was Larxene who had spoke first, her voice cruel and unforgiving.

"You can't see anything though," said Luxord

Axel watched obviously the form of Sai'x move about abit, before there was a blast of white light and the sky seemed to merge from night to day. Grey clouds hung overhead loomingly.

"Well now that's better, we can see what we're doing," cried Luxord

Axel saw Larxene giving him a spiteful look, despite a flirty smile across her mouth. Sai'x dissapered through another portal, coming and going just like that.

"Now Axel, we heard you haven't been playing your role in this. Telling Roxas Xemnas' plan, that's just not good is it now..." mocked Luxord

Larxene grinned evily "You two are in a lot of trouble. We can't have you going round and messing up Xemnas' plans"

Axel paused as if considering something. Roxas climbed to his feet, watching as Axel turned back slightly and flicked his wrist to form a portal. This one was different to the other portals of darkness though, it took the form of more like a door.

"Use that to find Namine," spoke Axel "I'll keep these two busy."

"But Axel-" Roxas stepped up behind his friend. He knew Axel was a good fighter, but he surely he couldn't take on two organization members. Axel turned back to them, his chakrams swinging on his fingers.

"Look I owe you Roxas, I never should have put you down for been friends with Namine. I was an idiot, an I'm sorry..." he said

Roxas felt the tears pricking his eyes making everything appear blurry. Axel glanced back to Roxas with a smile on his face, the tears also watering the red head's eyes.

"Good luck. Bring Namine back, don't lose her and don't let yourself fade away..."

Roxas nodded slowly then turned to the portal.

"Don't even think of going through there Roxas!" cried Luxord pointing his finger at the boy "You'll painfully regret it otherwise."

Axel moved so he was stood straight in the way between Roxas and the other two.

"You'd have to go through me first," he snarled

Roxas looked back once more at his friend.

"I'll see you again Axel."

Then he stepped into the portal and dissapered from sight...

Roxas plummeted through what seemed like endless darkness. The air swooshed round his body as he fell. He couldn't see anything, only black. Falling and falling...Roxas felt his body slowing before finally his feet landed softly on a hard surface. The darkness still engulfed him. Namine was here somewhere...

Namine sat bolt upright in her bed, the sweat beads lining her forehead. She looked round, half expecting to see that boy from her dreams layn in her room. Reaching up a shaking hand she wiped it across her damp face. It had felt so real...

Axel glared at Luxord with a piercing stare.

"Seems like someone has strayed from the path," spoke the blonde man with a smirk

"Xemnas' plan isn't going to work," cried Axel "Namine isn't going to fade into the darkness like he wants her to."

"Stupid fool!" cried Larxene who had been surprisingly quiet up until now "You're just going to pay now for your own mistakes and Roxas'."

"Long as Xemnas can't complete his plan it doesn't matter," Axel answered

Larxene then tried to change the way she spoke to Axel.

"Axel..." she started more softly which was completly out of character for her "...Why can't you just be a good boy?"

The red head watched her walk over to him, she cupped her hand under his chin.

"This isn't going to do you any good," Larxene's voice was now just mocking

There was a woosh sound to the side, Axel groaned inside to realise it might be Sai'x returning. Instead...

"Axel watch out!"

Axel leapt back just as Larxene tried to attack him with her weapon. He caught a glimpse of Demyx stood not far away with his sitar ready.

"Idiot!" yelled Larxene at Demyx who came to Axel's side

Axel grinned at the blonde haired water lover. He'd never been happier to see him.

"This is just going to be even more fun now," spoke Luxord as a dozen huge playing cards revolved round him before lining up behind the man.

"You shouldn't be getting involved Demyx," threatened Larxene

"I told you Axel was my friend!" cried the boy as he strummed a string on his sitar, swinging his arm round as lots of water forms merged up from the ground. "And I'm gunna stick by him!"

Larxene laughed menacingly "Oh I think I'm gunna be sick, how soppy."

Larxene let out a small shriek as she was kncoked backwards by a flying chakram. She looked up from been sat on the ground at Axel who stood in front of her.

"I never liked you Larxene," he said "That's why I have no objection to fighting you."

Larxene clambered to her feet "Shame, we could have made a great pair."

She jumped at the pyro, swinging her weapon at his face but missing each time. Landing on one knee Axel slammed his chakram against the ground, sending out a shockwave of fire that knocked Larxene off her feet. Rebounding in the air though she only giggled as if pain was pleasure, summoning a lighting strike to hit the pyro and landing gracefully to her feet.

"Come on Axel, you're going soft on me. Fight like you normally do!" teased Larxene

Axel whipped round, his chakrams spun faster and faster on his fingers sending out sparks of flames before both wheels flew at Larxene and hit her hard. She was knocked back and Axel thought he might have made her realise not to fight him.

He caught his chakrams back into his hands, but suddenly looked down to see Larxene stood right in front of him. He'd forgot she was fast...

Axel gasped suddenly when something sharp pierced into his chest in two places. The savage nymph let out a sly giggle.

"So sorry Axel..."

She stood up onto her tip toes and placed an un-loving kiss on the pyro's trembling lips, before retracting her weapon and letting him collapse to the floor.

Demyx looked over from fighting with Luxord and his giant cards. Seeing his friend layn on the floor obviously injured, the boy gasped and went to help. He stopped though when a huge flying dice hit him round the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Axel lay there, feeling himself growing colder and colder. His eyelids flickered, everything in his vison seemed to be going into one big blur. He had said he would give himself up, as long as Roxas made sure Xemnas couldn't complete his goal. But the idea now of fading away sounded suddenly strange, not that Axel could do anything to stop it. His body trembled as he let out a shaky sigh, just as his eyes clamped shut.

**Author's note:Ok so maybe it was suposed to be a dramatic moment then Demyx gets hit over the head with a large dice...-crys-This might be my last chapter for abit been as I'm going away. I'll try to get another chapter up today but if not then leave lots of reviews and I will update as soon as I get back!-waves-**


	11. Risks

**Author's note: This is kindda an odd chapter (at least I think it is)But would like to know what you think, and yeah I wasn't sposed to be updating for a week but I didn't go away so I decided to update yey.Anyway I'm now dead from no sleep so I don't really know what I'm writing so I'll just shut-up lol.**

"Namine are you alright? You look really ill."

Namine looked up from holding her head against her hand. Her face was a lot pastier in colour than normal, she was pale anyway but today she could have been passed off for being ghostly looking.

"I'm alright," she mumbled "Just got a bit of a headache."

She hadn't been feeling well since she had had that dream of the boy falling. She kept trying to recall his name only finding she couldn't. Looking sideways Namine saw Hayner's hand linked into Olette's, the girl positively beamed when she saw her friend had noticed.

_'He didn't waste his time,'_ thought Namine spitefully

She'd gone off Hayner since seeing that boy in her dreams, but also after last night and the way he'd kissed her.

"He asked me out this morning," spoke Olette with a cheerful tone

She then turned to Hayner and yanked on his sleeve to get him to look at her. Turning round Hayner's eyes instantly connected with Namine's. He scowled at her lightly then tried to give Olette his best loving look, glancing to Namine as if he was hoping to make her jealous. Fat chance, even though Namine was wishing inside that the boy from her dreams was real, then it'd be Hayner's chance to be jealous.

"Think we make a cute couple?" asked Olette to break Namine from her trance

The blonde girl forced a mocking smile "Suit each other to the ground..."

Turning away from the passionate scene which had ensued between Olette and Hayner, Namine began to feel dizzy again. The image of the boy was flickering through her mind like a whirlwind. Suddenly thinking she was going to be sick Namine climbed to her feet quickly, but her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the hard floor.

Roxas walked along through the darkness, looking each way to try and see any source of light. Still nothing. He carried on for a little while longer before stopping. He could have gone past Namine now, for all he knew she could be layn in front of him, and he'd be oblivious to her been there. He growled angrily wishing this darkness would dissapear. A bird's tweet made him look up to suprisingly see a white bird slowly flying out of the darkness towards him. Roxas watched it land not far away, close enough so he would be able to touch it. The bird then suddenly flew up, a white light spreading out from where it had sat. As the light erupted across the floor other birds all seemed to fly out of the light and up into the darkness above Roxas. Looking back down Roxas saw he was stood on a platform which looked like a stained glass window. Wierd...Hearing the familiar sound of a forming portal of darkness he looked over to the small dark mass. It was strange to see Xemnas appear from it. Roxas scowled at the superior, hating him for what he was trying to do to Namine.

"Where's Namine!" Roxas cried

Xemnas only smirked "Do you really think I am about to answer that question? Knowing that you are only trying to disrupt my plans."

Roxas' keyblades were summoned to his hands. If Xemnas wouldn't tell him willingly, he'd force him to say.

"Where is she!"

"Shouldn't you be asking where's Axel?"

This brought a grin to Xemnas' face upon seeing Roxas' bewildered look. Suddenly Xemnas appeared right in front of Roxas, grabbing his throat roughly and spinning him round to face the other direction. The boy let out a strangled choak as the grip tightened round his neck. Xemnas flicked his hand to reveal a black mist, before an image began to play on it. Roxas saw Axel, Demyx, Larxene and Luxord. It was like watching a film of what had happened after Roxas left them. The image flickered to just Axel and Larxene. The girl was stood right in front of the pyro, way too close for comfort. Roxas was then forced to watch to his horror as Larxene drove her weapon into Axel's chest.

"You sacraficed your friend just so you could come rescue the one you think cares for you. Truth is nobody cares for you, and Axel is gone because of you..."

Roxas felt the hot tears running from his deep blue eyes. He watched as Axel collapsed to the floor, Larxene standing over him like he was her prize. This couldn't be true, surely this was just some lie to fool Roxas.

"He's not gone, you're lying," stuttered Roxas through being choked, wishing and hoping his words were true.

Xemnas laughed "Believe that if you want, but it won't bring Axel back."

Roxas yanked himself away from Xemnas' grip before flipping forward. He landed on his feet and spun round with a stare full of pure hatred.

"I hate you so much!" he snarled

Oblivion clinked as it scraped the floor, the keyblades metal shimmered with an aluring shine. Xemnas smirked.

"Yes number XIII, let that anger fuel you.Let go of what is light..."

"Shut up will you! I don't wanna listen to you!"

Xemnas carried on, building up the boy's anger with every word he spoke.

"You find solice in pretending you have a heart, pretending you have feelings..."

Roxas suddenly lept at Xemnas, slicing his keyblades through the nobody to only find he dissapered.

"...You pretend you have friends, lying to try and make yourself believe you're somebody. Remember though that nobodies cannot become somebodies. You should know that, it's what you told Namine..."

Roxas spun round to face Xemnas again.

"You're the only one who's lying!" he yelled "You try and scare us into doing what you want, manipulate us to believe you're all powerful, when the truth is you're not!"

Xemnas began to slowly walk over towards Roxas, his footsteps echoing on the floor.

"An immature nobody such as yourself does not know the meaning of 'power'. You're stupidity is proved through the fact you cannot tell the difference between when someone is manipulating, or when they are powerful. I always had belief in you number XIII, that you one day could almost be as good as I am-"

"If I ever turned out like you I'd burn my dusk," spoke Roxas slightly cockily.

The young boy found he was no longer afraid of the superior like he used to be. Roxas was ready to go against Xemnas, and if it was true about the fact he'd lost Axel, and maybe Namine, then it wasn't like he had anything to lose by going against the other nobody.

"You're throwing it all away Roxas. If that is what you want, then give me one good reason why I shouldn't dispose of you now."

Roxas went to answer with a cocky reply, but found himself to be stopped when Xemnas had shot forward and struck his hand straight against Roxas' chest, knocking the boy flying back. The two keylades spun through the air before landing on the ground somewhere behind Xemnas, away from Roxas' grasp. The boy hit the floor hard and continued to slide back across it before slipping off the edge of the platform. Xemnas strode over and leered over at Roxas as he hung on with his fingers.

"Looks like your stupidity has got you into trouble..."

Roxas groaned as he tried to pull himself up, his legs swinging frantically beneath him. A look of fear then spread over his face as Xemnas placed his foot over Roxas' fingers on one hand.

"I brought you into the organization, and I can easily take you out of it," he spoke cruelly before beggining to press down onto the only thing holding Roxas from falling. He could feel his fingers starting to burn quickly from the pressure under Xemnas' weight, it was almost too good to be true when he removed his foot.

"You're just going to kill off all your organization members then?" cried Roxas desperatly

Xemnas then slammed his foot down onto Roxas' fingers making him yell out painfully and instantly released his grip, leaving him only dependant on one hand.

"Only the one's who are going to get in my way," replied the nobody as he placed his foot onto Roxas' other fingers.

Roxas tried to summon one of his keyblades into his free hand but found he couldn't through the burning pain. Was he now doomed to fall in the same way Namine had? Just as Xemnas was about to bring down his foot, he gasped then slowly turned round.

"...You," he said before laughing wickedly and dissapering through a portal of darkness.

Who was up there aswell? Roxas stared up at the edge, waiting for a face to appear. Everything was quiet, no footsteps or voice from the one who had made Xemnas leave,

Then a face peered down...

"Namine!"

The girl was practically transparent, almost ghost like but Roxas was still extremley pleased to see her. Namine said nothing as she reached a hand down to him. Roxas clasped his soar hand into hers and she helped to haul himself up.

Back up on the platform Roxas fell forward onto his hands and knees. He panted then looked up at Namine, seeing she held Oathkeeper in her hand.

"Namine why are you-"

The girl pressed a ghostly finger to her lips. Her voice was light and whispy when she spoke.

"Don't ever forget..."

Then in a burst of light she vanished, leaving Oathkeeper layn in the place she'd stood. Roxas looked round him, finding himself alone again. Where had Namine gone?

Roxas got up and began walking forward again, picking up Oathkeeper on his way. Something seemed to be troubling him about that ghostly version of Namine. Why had she been like that? Was she...fading already? Roxas' fingers dug into the hilt of his keyblade. If she had faded then Xemnas would pay. He'd pay for taking the person who Roxas had developed feelings for. Yeah, at first Roxas was unsure of what this 'feeling' was inside of him. Without a heart it wasn't the most easiest thing to work out, but now since Namine had spent more time with him, it had become more and more obvious. The reason why he'd got jealous when he had that image of Namine and that boy kissing, why he was even in this wierd place, why maybe he had put Axel's life at risk...Roxas was undeniably in love with the girl. He would put himself on the line just to see she was ok, he'd give up everything for that one person. Strange for someone to admit such a strong feeling when he had no heart, but it was definately love...

Roxas scrubbed the oncoming tears from his eyes. He was young and this new emotion was taking him over. He just wanted Namine to be back here with him, for her to be safe. The idea of maybe not seeing her again was killing him.

Walking along further Roxas felt his head start to ache. It had only started off as a slight pang of pain, but now it felt like his head was about to burst. His knees hit the floor, before Roxas fell forward with a thump. Even with his eyes shut everywhere seemed to be still spinning. A voice then sparked in his head, definatley in his head even though it sounded like someone was speaking into his ear.

_"Roxas..."_

Roxas forced open his eyes slightly.

"What..." he asked groggily

_"Oh geez that's a nice way to talk to me,"_ echoed the voice

"You're the reason my head feels like it's about to explode. Think anyone would be happy about that?"

_"Well no but still, you could be nicer than you are being..."_

Roxas squinted upon realising who the voice belonged to.

"I don't know what to do."

_"You're forgetting. Forgetting why you came here."_

"I came here to find Namine but I can't find her anywhere."

_"You're not even looking hard enough. Come on Roxas, figure it out."_

"Figure what out?" asked Roxas angrily

The voice didn't reply.

"Figure what out?" he asked again

_"See you've forgot."_

"You're not making any sense."

_"I never have...Look, Roxas just look at the drawing when you next wake up..."_

"Huh?"

_"...Go back to sleep..."_

"But wait Ax-"

Roxas fell into his deep slumber again before he could even finish what he could say. Sleeping seemed to be the only way Roxas could be happy right now. Away from the problems he was stuck in, back with Namine and Axel. It was the world he wanted to live in, the place where he could be a somebody...

...And not just a nobody...


	12. A goodbye and a reunion

**Author's note: Well that last chapter was the odd one or the result of writing with a brain that's dead. Anyway this chapter will be better.This is also probably the last chapter where Hayner and Olette are in,so bye bye to those two.Oh yes and for you snowyleopard and anyone else wondering what Roxas forgot or what the drawing was,it's explained at the bottom of the page.I know I don't always make sense lol so if your confused bout anythin then jus ask coz it's better to know than sit there wondering later an the whole story to just be one big puzzle.Anyways I don't own kingdom hearts but I'm sure everyone knows that by now...**

Roxas woke up to find the pain and voice in his head to be gone. The throbbing pain in his fingers however was unfortunetly still there, acting as a constant reminder to the fact Xemnas had tried to dispose of the boy. Sitting up, Roxas' eyes fell upon a piece of paper in front of him. He leant over and plucked it up in his fingers, turning it over to be confronted with a drawing on the other side. It was strange because it was like he had seen the drawing before, the picture of two hands reaching out to each other. It was like one of the drawings Namine had done...

Namine walked into the sandlot alone, her sandels slapping on the concrete floor. Twilight Town was pretty quiet this afternoon, various people stood around, buying from the shops, working, doing their daily buisness. Since passing out this morning Namine had been brought home, so everyone else was still at school. That's why it was probably so quiet...Even though she still didn't feel well Namine had decided to come for a walk, finding it as a chance to clear her head. Namine sat herself down on one of the benches and clasped her hands together. Across the sandlot she could see that red headed guy who she was so convinced she recognised, stood with his bunch of friends. Following up on what he had told her the first time she saw him, Namine decided not to stare and instantly moved her eyes away to look at something else. While looking at floor underneath her feet she tried to conjure up the image of the boy from her dreams. It was as if she was obsessed with him just lately, thinking about him at any given chance. It was like, thinking about him was an escape from things going on around her. Still no luck in thinking of a name though. Namine smiled slightly as the image of 'him' flickered into her mind. She pictured him walking, dressed in that black cloak he always wore. He was walking along, across what looked like a stained glass window, coloured with intricate pictures of faces. There was a piece of paper held in his hand, and he seemed to be looking for something. The boy then stopped, breaking Namine from her trance as he suddenly dissapered. She sat up straight and began to feel dizzy again. Her blue eyes fell onto the red head across from her. His body started to waver strangely as if it was a pool of water. Everywhere began to blur and ripple around Namine. She got to her feet quickly, fearful to what was going on around her. Namine looked up and time seemed to just...stop. A bird above her was in mid-flight, but completley un-moving. The red headed guy had now dissapered, leaving only the people he had been with. They too were also frozen. Namine heard a woosh noise and turned round curiously. She watched as a dark opening seemed to form up not far in front of her. A boy stepped out of it causing Namine to almost squeak with fear, but also bewilderment.

"Oh man, where am I now?" questioned the boy to himself, obviously not having noticed Namine yet.

He looked round once then he brought his gaze to hers. A grin lit up his face.

"Namine...Is it really you?" he asked

Namine took a step back, wondering how he seemed to know her name.

Then it hit her...

"Wait, you're the boy from my dreams," she said with a knowing tone

The blonde boy seemed to blush at this "Wow, I was in your dreams?"

Namine didn't say anything as she looked at him. It was definatley him. Every detail correct to the version of him she only dreamt of. This was so wierd...

"What are you, doing here?" she spoke

He ruffled up the back of his hair which was styled as if he had been sleeping next to a fan.

"I've come to get you out of this place," he explained "We gotta get you back before you fade completely."

"Fade? What are you talking about? This is my home," Namine defended

The boy shook his head "This isn't your home. It's just a fake world you've been in so you can fade into the dark."

Namine stared with a complete and utter confused face. What was this boy talking about? He then held out his hand to her.

"Please. We just gotta go back."

Namine took another step away from him. Namine had wanted him to be real, but this was just too freaky to cope with.

"I don't even know you."

The boy looked hurt but still persisted.

"You do but you're just forgetting who I am. Come back with me and you'll remember, I promise."

Part of her was telling her to go with him, but the other part was refusing. A boy from her dreams had just turned up out of nowhere, he knew her name and was telling her to go with him. Wasn't it all just abit odd?

Slowly though she found herself reaching her arm towards him, every thought racing through her mind on if she should be doing this or not. Namine's fingers brushed over the boy's as her hand slipped into his upturned palm. As soon as their hands connected Namine felt a blast of air round her, and something felt like it had exploded inside her. Her eyes looked at the floor, and while panting she snapped her head up. Namine was half in shock and fear right now from what had just happened, and what she know knew.

She stammered, her voice almost choked "...Roxas?"

The boy smiled and nodded to confirm his name. She had known all this time, and yet it was only buried in the back of her mind. 'Roxas', was the boy's name, the boy from her dreams, who was now a reality.

"Come on Namine, lets get out of here."

Roxas turned to go but stopped as Namine tugged back on his hand. He looked at her again.

"I can't go yet...Not without seeing them one last time..." she explained

Roxas looked confused, but nodded when he realised what she meant.

Namine walked across the classroom to the desk where Hayner and Olette sat. Roxas remained stood by the door, leaving Namine to say 'goodbye' to the friends she had formed from this 'fake life'. The blonde girl tucked some hair behind her ear as she could already feel the tears in her eyes. Time was stopped here aswell, everyone frozen in what they had been doing. Namine leant over and picked up the pencil layn next to Olette's hand. She then wrote a small note across the piece of paper Olette was working on. The silver coloured writing only small but visable in the corner of the page. Namine left the pencil in the place she had picked it up from and turned back to face Roxas. He smiled reassuringly as he saw the tear brimmed eyes of Namine. She came back over to him and laced her hand into his again. The pair then dissapered in a dark mist, leaving the un-real world of Twilight Town behind.

Olette looked at Hayner sat next to her.

"Will you stop chewing on the end of that pencil," she spoke with a slightly amused tone

Hayner looked at her and grinned boyishly, but still carried on with gnawing the end of his already short pencil. Olette sighed and turned back to her work. She spotted the writing at the top of her piece of paper, reading it curiously as she knew she hadn't wrote it.

_'Goodbye Olette,hope you an Hayner are happy together. Love Namine'_

Olette read it, still feeling confused but slightly sad from the message. She turned back to Hayner again, catching the boy's attention once more.

"...Who's Namine?"

Namine sat up from been layn on the floor. Looking down she saw she was dressed again in that heavy black cloak. Everything had come flooding back to her, but the thoughts and memories from being in that other world were still there. If only now a mere blur. Namine stood up and brushed down her organization cloak, it was then she noticed Roxas wasn't anywhere in sight. What was this world aswell? It was just all darkness. Namine called out the boy's name, but her voice seemed to just echo into the dark and linger in nothing. Where was he? They had only just been reunited, and now he had gone again. Namine started forward, following a path that seemed to snake its way through the darkness. Where was this going to lead her? Hopefully to Roxas, but what if it didn't? She could be stuck here. Running ahead Namine's hair blustered out behind her. She was desperate to find Roxas, knowing he was the only one she felt truely safe with. Reaching another platform similar to all the others, Namine stopped. Her azure eyes came across a figure up ahead, walking away from her. She took a shaky intake of breath and bit down on her lip as her eyes watered. She then broke into a run towards the person, her shoes echoing as they hit the glass type floor.

"Roxas!" she called upon almost reaching him.

The spiky haired boy whipped round just as Namine flew at him. Her arms clung round his shoulders as Roxas almost stumbled back from the impact. He still held onto her tightly though, knowing he wasn't going to let her leave his sight again. Namine pressed her face against Roxas' warm neck, letting tears spill onto his skin. She had found him, and for once she'd never been happier to be a nobody. If she wasn't a nobody she wouldn't have met Roxas, and through all the bad stuff that had happened, she'd come out at the end of it smiling, because he was there.

Namine finally managed to pull herself away from Roxas so she could look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I let you go," he spoke before Namine said anything

Namine shook her head "I don't blame you for it Roxas, you tried to pull me up but it's ok. At least I'm back here now with you."

Roxas took her forgiving look and nodded.

"Is Axel here too?" she asked while still holding an arm round Roxas' shoulder

Roxas suddenly looked downhearted at the mention of his friend's name. He shook his head sadly.

"...Axel's...gone..." he said in a whisper, feeling the sadness piling up inside him again

Namine gasped and hugged Roxas tightly again.

"I'm so sorry," she spoke, gentley smoothing a hand through Roxas' spiky hair.

She hadn't really got to know Axel properly, but his 'death' had come as a shock to her. She couldn't even imagine what Roxas must feel like to have lost his best friend. Part of her wanted to know how Axel had 'died', but she wasn't going to put Roxas through that. The happy reunion seemed to now have been broken, it was hurting Namine to see Roxas upset. She leant her head away and tilted Roxas' chin up so she could look into his wet blue eyes.

"I know you an Axel were close, I can't even begin to-"

Namine stopped when she noticed how close Roxas' face was to hers. She wanted to finish what she was going to tell Roxas, she wanted to finish comforting him but found herself only entranced in the closeness of their faces. She felt a shiver pass up her spine as the boy's tip of his nose brushed hers. Namine had wanted this moment to happen since she had realised strong feelings for Roxas existed in her. Was it finally about to happen? Roxas' top lip touched Namine's but he didn't actually kiss her. Just that slight touch though caused Namine to shut her eyes, trying to block out all her thoughts and concentrate on making this one moment happen. Something like this might not happen again, and Namine wasn't about to pass up this chance. Before she could do anything though, Roxas' bottom lip quivered against hers and his mouth closed over her lips. Namine almost burst out with a giggle, trying to hold down the flit of happiness that had sparked up within her. Who said nobodies couldn't feel emotions? Namine tightened her arms around the back of Roxas' neck and pulled herself up slightly onto her tip toes so she could kiss him more deeply, been as the guy was quite abit taller than her. Unlike when she had kissed Hayner, there was no doubt or reluctance to kiss Roxas. She didn't feel like she was going to be letting someone down. Roxas was the only boy she wanted, and this moment seemed to just confirm that. The kiss was only gentle, but it was enough to portray the loving feelings each one felt for each other. It felt like they were the only two in the world. For that time also Roxas' sadness about his friend's death was gone, he could only think of Namine and how much he really did care for her. After pulling away slowly Roxas smiled at her, knowing that this meant they now had an unbreakable bond. And it was now he had to tell her what he really thought...

"Namine there's something I want to tell you," he started "...I know we're nobodies and generally we can't say we have feelings but..."

Roxas paused and looked at her, wondering if he should come out with what he truely wanted to say. The emotions for Namine fought back though, and he said it.

"I love you..."

Namine let the smile spread across her mouth. "I love you too," she said with a choked voice

Namine went up onto her tip toes and kissed Roxas once again.

"And I know aswell, you said nobodies cannot be somebodies," she said feeling pure happiness "...But Roxas, you'll always be my somebody..."

Demyx forced himself to sit up and rubbed the soar spot on the back of his head.

"Ow," he whimpered quietly "Damn dice..."

He looked up and tried to ignore the pain in his head.

"You alright?" he asked with a usual 'Demyx grin'.

The voice spoke with a painful gasp.

"...I've been better..."

**Author's note: Yey Namine and Roxas are finally together!Oh now here is the type of answers to the confusin bits in the last chapter. When the voice said Roxas had forgot it mean he had forgot how and where to find Namine,because he was falling into the darkness and losing his thoughts and memories (what Axel meant when he told him not to fade away)It's also why Roxas was cocky to Xemnas lol.**

**The drawing that was mentioned in the last chapter,and found by Roxas in this chapter,was one of Namine's drawings to remind Roxas of where and how to find Namine.I don't have an explanation for how it got there,it just got there somehow.**

**I thought I should probably explain theses like this because they weren't going to be answered in the story.Anyway!Onwards with the next chappy!**


	13. So unorthodox

**Author's note: Yey!I'm so happy!Finally, after weeks of levelling up I finally defeated Sephiroth in KH.Seriously though that dude is hard,Xemnas is easier than him an he's like the final boss.Anyway,in this chapter the whole 'what has really happened to Axel, was that him at the end of the last chapter?' will be revealed.I actually enjoyed writing this chapter (for once) so I hope you like it!**

A small opening of darkness formed in the air, dropping Namine and Roxas onto the hard sandy ground below it. Roxas groaned into the wet sand against his face, hearing the lapping of waves against the shore. He sat up and brushed the gritty sand from his face and cloak. Fully getting up he went and pulled Namine to her feet, helping her to also dust off her black cloak.

"At least we're out of that place now," sighed Namine looking up at Roxas with a sweet smile

The boy nodded and pulled off a piece of seaweed from his arm "Yeah but now our big problem is Xemnas. He tried to kill me, and I doubt he's gunna be very cheerful when he finds out you're not where you should be and fading into the dark."

Namine held her finger to her lips "So what do we do?"

Roxas looked dissapointed "I was hoping you knew..."

Both of them stood there for a minute, the only noise heard was the sea against the beach. Eventually Roxas broke the silence.

"Wait, when Xemnas showed me Axel...I saw Demyx there aswell. Maybe he's still around here somewhere..." he suggested

"It's worth a try," shrugged Namine

Roxas nodded and carefully slipped his warm hand into hers. Namine gave it a reassuring squeeze as he began to lead her off.

"I still can't believe Axel's gone," she said finally to break the silence forming between them after they had walked a little way.

Roxas felt a tightening in his chest. He didn't want to talk or think about that at the moment. He was trying to hold it at the back of his mind until everything else was sorted out. The thought of what Xemnas would do when he found out Roxas had pretty much ruined his plans to get Namine to fade into the darkness were looming.

"Is it ok if we don't talk about it," Roxas swallowed as his stomach knotted "I'm kindda sick of crying right now."

"Oh," Namine looked up at him "Sorry..."

Roxas forced a smile "It's ok. Let's just find Demyx and get an idea on what's going on."

He felt the girl's grip tighten on his hand.

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked nervously

Roxas blew out a sigh through a slight gap in his lips, his gaze staring straight ahead as they walked across the common ground.

"You'll be fine, Xemnas needs you to carry out his plans," he said while avoiding saying what might happen to him in case Namine got worried.

However what was going to happen to Roxas was the first thing she added.

"And you?"

The boy glanced down at her from the corner of his opal coloured eye, watching her curious but fearful expression.

"I dunno Namine. Xemnas might try to get rid of me again, or he might decide to give me a second chance..."

He spoke bluntly but only the truth to her. Roxas didn't know what was going to happen to him when they got back, however the option of Xemnas disposing of him seemed slightly more likely, considering if his whole plan worked he'd gain three more keybladers into the organization. There wouldn't be a need to keep Roxas there considering his treachery.

Namine suddenly flung her arms round his skinny waist and pressed her face against his cloak.

"You can't let him get rid of you!" she cried with a muffled voice "I'll refuse to do anything if he does!"

Roxas found himself smiling at Namine's devotion. He ruffled the top of her suprisingly soft hair.

"Don't worry Namine, I won't go down that easily if Xemnas wants rid."

Namine looked up at him with her eyebrows furrowed "You won't be going down at all," she said slightly aggresively catching Roxas by suprise. Then her voice softened up.

"You came and found me in the darkness, you could have left me but you didn't. When I thought I'd lost you again after we got back I couldn't bare it. If I have to spend the rest of my nobody life without you then there's going to be no point in me staying here. From now on Roxas if you go, I go. If you fade away, I fade away."

Roxas was slightly lost for words. He couldn't really reply to what Namine had just said. No one had ever said anything as caring as that to him.

"Namine I..."

Namine smiled and let her eyes shine up at him, making him believe that every word she'd said was true.

"I, don't know what to say," he stammered

"You don't have to say anything Roxas," said Namine as she laced her fingers together "Just knowing you'll be there is enough."

Roxas leant down and let their lips graze together, he was still astounded at what she'd said.

"Well you can count on that," he answered quietly

Namine scooped her hand under his chin and pulled his face down so she could kiss him again. She held their mouths together longer than Roxas had done, feeling the closeness of him and backing up her self-assurance. Eventually she nipped his bottom lip and pulled away, giggling in a playful but bashful way. Roxas smirked at her and looped their hands together again, tugging her in the direction they were heading in.

Absentmindly Roxas was leading them back to the spot where he had last been with Axel. It seemed the most likely place for Demyx to be if he was still here. The water boy probably wouldn't have moved through been taken down with grief, if of course he was feeling anything and not being all 'heartless'. Roxas laughed inside at his comment. Of course Demyx was heartless, he was a nobody, but that didn't seem to stop the boy from 'feeling' emotions. Roxas had often heard Xemnas asking himself why he had let Demyx into the organization. Countless times Axel and Roxas had been sent to complete number nine's missions, the guy always wimped out. He couldn't stand the dark, and even Axel threatning to burn to his sitar almost brought Demyx to tears. Other than that though Demyx was also the happiest nobody around. That goofy 'Demyx' grin...

Roxas suddenly stopped Namine and himself in their tracks. Up ahead was the nobody they had been looking for.

The water lover seemed to be looking for something himself. However he was also clearly alone, blasting out any hope of Axel been alive from Roxas and the sullen look befell the boy's face once more. Walking over, Demyx instantly noticed the pair and looked up with a goofy grin.

"Hi guys," said Demyx before beginning to search for whatever he was looking for again.

"Uh, hi Demyx..." Roxas started "...How are you?"

Demyx looked up "I'm fine...great actually, you?"

Roxas was astounded at Demyx's nonchalant mood considering he had witnessed Axel's demise.

"...You know it's ok to be upset," added Roxas

Demyx blinked. Staring at Roxas as if he'd just grown up out the ground.

"Why do I need to be upset?" he asked, glancing to Namine aswell for some sort of answer.

Roxas was starting to feel frustrated that Demyx wasn't showing any grief over Axel's death. So what he didn't have a heart, he should at least feel something! After staring at the ground for a little while longer Demyx declared his discovery for what he'd been looking for with an 'Aha'. Bending down he picked something up, which Roxas saw was a pair of keys hanging from Demyx's finger.

"Stupid moose," he said tossing the keys into the air and catching them in his hand "I'll show him for hitting me with that giant dice..."

Roxas looked at Namine with a confused stare before noticing Demyx had started to walk off.

"Are you really sure you're ok?" questioned Namine as they followed the boy.

"Just great, but you really don't have to keep asking."

"But Demyx I thought-"

Roxas stopped as him and Namine bumped into the back of Demyx who had come to an abrupt hault. Roxas peered over the guy's shoulder, a gasp catching in his throat. Pushing Demyx out of the way he took a step forward...

A glistening, viridian eye opened and stared up at him.

"But..." Roxas stammered "But you- Wh...How?"

There was a slight chuckle "Never ask too many questions in one go, got it memorized?"

Roxas' mouth gaped as he stared a very much alive Axel in the face. The boy's face then creased into a grin.

"I thought you were gone," he managed "Larxene she-"

"What you think I'm gunna let that creepy woman dispose of me? You gotta be kidding..." scoffed Axel in his usual manner

Roxas watched the red head as he was slumped against the tree, a long arm clutched his chest though signalling Larxene had done some damage. Other than that he looked as normal as ever, despite the hair been even wilder and spikier.

"I seriously thought I wasn't ever going to see you again," explained the madly grinning Roxas despite tears filling up his eyes

"Rockhead just whatever you do don't cry," said Axel upon noticing those tears "I had enough of that with Demyx, thought I was gunna drown, and I hate 'wet' at the best of times."

There was a sly snigger from Demyx, who had managed to pick himself up off the ground from Roxas' push. Finding himself suddenly unable to keep his happiness in Roxas practically flew down onto Axel and tightly wrapped his arms round the pyro's neck. Axel let out a strangled yelp.

"Yeah Roxas I know I'm alive but I do have INJURIES and you are currently not making them better!" he cried

Roxas ignored him though and continued smothering his friend. Namine giggled as she watched the pair. Relief had also filled her to see Axel alive and well. However if Roxas carried on the way he was going that would soon change. Axel was suddenly looking blasted of breath from the boy's strangling but caring grip.

Eventually after hearing Axel's choking noises and a little persuasion from Demyx, Roxas let go, but still remained sat on Axel's lap. The red head scowled at him, rubbing his now soar neck and finding his original wounds now hurting even more.

"Geez I know you missed me Roxas but that was just abit extreme," he spoke

Roxas began to scowl himself and crossed his arms over his chest. Axel looked fearful that he was about to get another bear hug.

"You're an idiot," snapped Roxas before suddenly punching the pyro's shoulder.

Axel looked shocked, his lip curling up and eyebrows furrowed "Wha' was that for?"

"For thinking you could take on those two by yourself!" cried the boy as he issued another punch. "If only you'd let me stay then we would have thrashed them, but no mr smartass had to be all self centered and heroic!"

"I saved your tiny hide so you could go find Namine!" growled Axel "Don't go getting all ungrateful on me now or I'll go get Larxene and Luxord to come finish you off."

Roxas couldn't help but then grin, making Axel look even more confused.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have found Namine," he said before glancing back over his shoulder at the smiling girl.

"I only opened the portal, you found her," said Axel as he stabbed the boy's nose with his finger

"But you told me 'bout the drawing. If you hadn't said that I would never have found her," explained Roxas

Axel looked even more bewildered "Huh?"

"You know..." Roxas pushed "..."When you told me to look at the drawing when I woke up, you said I was forgetting..."

The red head shook his head "I have no idea what you're on about. Last time I spoke to you was before you went into the portal."

Namine walked over and stood by Axel's legs.

"You were in that world I was in too," she said "I thought I recognised the guy, and now I know why, it was you."

Axel was starting to look freaked out.

"Axel has been here all along," spoke up Demyx from behind the three "He's been unconsious most of the time, so how could he have moved?"

Roxas and Namine exchanged glances.

"But you..." began the blonde boy

Axel poked his forehead "You hit your head or summit?"

Roxas struggled to stand up "Uh, forget it."

Now it was Demyx's turn to push Roxas out the way.

"I found 'em," grinned the water lover as he dangled the key's in Axel's face.

The red head grinned and clasped the keys into his own hand "Excellent."

Demyx held out a hand and helped to haul Axel to his feet. The pyro was now down to Demyx's height through been leant over from clutching his soar chest. Roxas stared at the pairs suspicios faces.

"What are you two up to?" he asked

Namine came and slid her arm round his before linking their hands together.

Demyx grinned cheekily "Just gunna do a little payback..."

Roxas looked worried and quickly questioned in his mind what they might be up to.

"Payback on who?" enquired Namine

"Xemnas," spoke Axel with a cool tone as if it was nothing. "He sent Larxene and Luxord to get rid of me, and resultingly also dispose of Demyx."

Roxas and Namine were astounded. Demyx and Axel were going to go up against Xemnas. Xemnas! Of all nobodies to chose they were going against the toughest.

"What do you plan on doing?" Roxas asked a little worried

Axel wiggled the keys in his hand "Let your 'others' go, give 'em a helping hand to dispose of Xemnas and any of the organization who gets in their way."

"You're crazy!" cried Roxas "You can't go up against the organization! They'll destroy you."

"I prefer to be called unorthodox," replied Axel still as cool and calm as ever "It's not like we've got anything to lose and Xemnas has already proved he doesn't need us in the organization. If we're not a part of it we gotta cause a bit of fuss before we go."

"He tried to kill Roxas too," added Namine quietly causing Axel to look at her

"Even more of a reason to get rid of him. I know his whole plan was to only get us our hearts, but I get the feeling not everything is all that simple."

Roxas shrugged his shoulder's in a questioning manner "What's up?"

Axel tilted his head back, emerald eyes gleaming "All of this is to get our hearts, but since when has Xemnas cared about anyone? He's not gunna get our hearts, we're all just part of his game."

"We do the dirty work, he gets the prize," input Demyx

"And if Xemnas gets his heart, and has a million other hearts behind him, he's practically invincible. The world would be over like that."

Roxas let all the information sink in slowly. Axel and Demyx had a plan, it sounded as if it could work as long as they were careful. He looked down at Namine as she tugged on his sleeve.

"We should help," she said quietly

Roxas looked back at the other two "Well you're gunna need help. I have a grudge against Xemnas for what he tried to do to Namine an me, so we'll help."

Demyx grinned but Axel didn't look so convinced.

"Roxas you do realise if all this goes wrong, the so called life you live will be over. We go up against Xemnas and he survives, he isn't gunna be so forgiving."

Roxas merely nodded, convinced on now the fate held for him.

"There's a better chance of it working if there's more of us. Plus they're our 'others', who says they'd listen to you?" spoke Roxas lightly

A slight smirk crept onto Axel's thin lips, Demyx was still grinning goofily. Namine grabbed Roxas' attention.

"Others?" she asked

"A nobody is only half of someone. That someone is a nobodies 'other'. Two of the three teens Xemnas is holding captive are your others..." explained Axel "Roxas' 'other' looks alot like him, but yours Namine, yeah the eyes are there but thats it."

"How do you know?" scoffed Roxas

"I fought with them idiot, while you were out doing nothing," the pyro snapped

Namine unlinked hands with Roxas and took a step up to Axel.

"Are you going to be alright, with your injuries?" she asked gentley, unknowing to how much Axel had hated her at one point.

"I'll be fine," he said with a suprising smile before looking up at Roxas "...I was wrong," he winked

Roxas only scowled and crossed his arms tightly.

"Ok, well are we gunna go now, or are you three just gunna keep yapping?" said Demyx roughly

"Calm down demmy," teased Axel knowing Demyx hated that nickname. "Sure you ain't gunna chicken out?"

"No," said Demyx a little reluctantly "Anyway Luxord hit me with his dice, see how he likes to be hit with a sitar."

Roxas and Axel laughed, Namine had a slight grin.

"So then we're the four who are going to go take down what has been keeping us stable for the entirity of our nobodies life," said Axel

"We're idiots," mumbled Demyx wishing he now hadn't agreed to this.

"Don't worry Demyx. We have a pyro and a memory manipulator on our side. One of them been extremely mad and jumps into situations he can't control, the other is able to get anything she wants," grinned Roxas

"Hey!" cried Axel "I'm not mad."

Demyx bore his teeth in a smile "Just slightly deluded-"

The water boy shut up when a chakram was held to his throat.

"You'd better keep that mouth closed..." Axel snarled with an evil smirk.

"Can you two just keep your elemental differences apart for once. We need to go now before Xemnas realises Namine has gone from the darkness and he comes to us," yelped Roxas eagerly

"Sure," mocked Axel with a goofier grin than Demyx "Sooner we get this over with the better! Just think, at the end of this we could have hearts!"


	14. A step into the deep

**Author's note:Took awhile to update since the computer broke (stupid computers),but hey now it's fixed lol. If you've watched FF7:Advent children, you may recognise one of Axel's quotes in this chappy as Reno's, jus saying so I ain't taking the credit for it even though it is just a sentance...Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

"Oh man this is so lame."

Sora rubbed a tired hand across his face. It was now starting to feel like an eternity since the three of them had been confined in this cell. Looking up, Sora caught sight of Riku still pacing round.

"Just give it up man," he groaned "They're not gunna let us out."

Riku stopped to look through the bars of the cell door.

"I just,can't believe they caught us," he explained harshly "We let our guard down and look where it got us."

"There was nothing we could do," accepted Sora "Anyway we did want an adventure."

Riku wasn't amused by the boy's humour and glared from under his silvery bangs. Kairi sat up from been layn on Sora's lap.

"He's right though Riku. We're stuck in a room with no way out and they've put some sort of seal on so we can't summon our keyblades. We're not getting out till someone lets us."

Roxas, Namine and Demyx stood under shelter in memory's skyscraper. Axel hadn't yet returned from his trip to check if the area was clear in Castle Oblivion. Demyx was obviously getting impatient from the growing nerves he felt.

"So then, who exactly came up with the whole idea?" questioned Roxas just to break up the awkward silence forming and to somewhat distract Demyx from his thoughts. If left to question his nerves long enough Demyx would undoubtebly pull out of this whole thing.

"Need you ask," came a mumbled response as he motioned in the direction Axel had gone. "He just wants revenge."

"Well don't you?" asked Roxas

Demyx shrugged his shoulders very slightly "I guess..."

"But Xemnas wanted Axel dead...and you! And me for that matter..."

"Well really it was only Axel, I just got in the way, like you did..."

Roxas gave Demyx a disgusted look and turned his back to him. Namine had been stood quietly behind Roxas, minding her own buisness. While looking at her he felt slightly guilty, realising that since finding out Axel was alive Roxas had somewhat left out Namine. He clasped her hand and started to lead her off without her saying anything. Demyx was blatantly ignored when he called after them...

Roxas brought her down the alleyway that ended with the portal into Betwixt and Between. The pair were encircled in darkness, finally able to talk in private away from Demyx's prying ears.

"I'm sorry..." was the first thing Roxas spoke.

Namine was confused by his words, questioning him with a glance from under her hood.

"I pretty much ignored you after finding out Axel was alive."

"It's ok," she answered lightly, not showing any annoyance in her voice if she felt it "Axel is your best friend, of course you're going to be happy."

"Yeah but it was wrong of me to just basically ignore you-"

Namine pushed her finger against his lips.

"Roxas, you didn't ignore me ok. Is this all you wanted to say?"

He nodded shyly.

"Well," started Namine "Don't worry so much."

Roxas looked away, eyes falling on the circular creamy coloured, swirling portal not far away from them.

"Not worried...just..."

"Nervous?"

It all came back to the next events of their nobodies life. Causing the downfall of organization XIV, the group they had come so readily to rely on. Roxas was still unsure on what they were actually going to do. Were they really going to take on Xemnas? Were they going to destroy the other the other members? Or were they just going to release those keybladers and rely on them to cause all the fuss? Whatever they were doing, Roxas hoped Axel had it all planned. The warm touch from Namine's hand on his cheek brought Roxas from his plunging thoughts.

"It's ok to be nervous," she said but all the while looking skeptical as if that may not be true "But...do you think what we're doing is right?"

Roxas didn't even need to contemplate that question. So he was nervous, but the shadowing question of if this was right or wrong hadn't even needed a second thought.

"Of course. Xemnas tried to kill me, get rid of Axel and Demyx, and have you lose out to your memories. I'm not gunna let him get away with it."

Namine smiled admirably, and Roxas' words were enough to persuade her. As long as he was there it'd all be fine and Namine wouldn't have to worry. Well, at least that was the thought she kept to reassure herself each time. Namine rested her head on Roxas' shoulder, his wet lips kissed her forehead.

"Ok," she whispered "Just...don't ever go away Roxas."

Back in Memorys Skyscraper Roxas spotted Axel was back. The pyro was stood in the rain, talking to Demyx, his back to the approaching Namine and Roxas.

"Back now are you?" spoke Demyx with a disgruntled look due to when they had gone off and left him earlier. Axel turned round, his face shadowed by his hood.

"It looks clear," he said, also ignoring Demyx's question. "But just remember not to use portals, they'll alert Xemnas straight away if you do."

Roxas and Namine nodded before following Axel up to Castle Oblivion, Demyx trailing quickly behind.

The entrance to Castle Oblivion was completly dead. The tall, leering white walls seemed to enclose around the four organization members. Their footsteps echoed in the air, each sound maybe giving away their location. After Axel had lead them down a dark, small flight of stairs that rose any feelings of claustraphobia, the group ended up in a pure white room. The organization's mark insignia was displayed boldly in grey on one of the walls, contrasting with the light colour of the room. Like any other room in the castle, it was sparsley full or decorated.

Riku looked up from his new sitting position on the floor of the cell. He could hear voices outside, probably just organization members come to check they weren't up to anything...A blonde haired, green eyed face peered through the bars. He was a member of the organization, but didn't have the cruel and menacing appearance about him like the others did.

"Well you guys are looking lively," he chirped.

This was somewhat ironic considering Kairi and Sora were asleep and Riku was just slumped there.

"What do you want?" asked the platinum haired boy while standing up.

The guy went to answer but was hastily pushed out the way and replaced by a tall man with spiky red hair. Riku instantly recognised him as the one who'd attacked them and then 'backed off' in the eclipse lands.

"You!" he cried

The red head shrugged nonchalantly "Breathe alright, I'm on your side now."

"Don't you mean 'we're'..." added the blonde guy Riku had first seen as he came and stood next to the red head.

"How do I know I can believe you? You're part of the group who's the reason for us being here," Riku replied

The silver haired teen came to stand by the cell door, spotting the other two organization members there aswell. Looking at them Riku noted they seemed to remind him of someone else he knew...They seemed so familiar, but the boy ignored it, trying to remind himself he didn't know them at all.

"We're gunna get you out of here, that's why you should believe us."

"Why are you doing that?"

The red head rolled his bright green eyes "You wanna get back at the organization, and so do we. We have a score to settle with organization's leader, so we're on the same side, like it or not."

Riku didn't reply and merely frowned at the seemingly confident red head. He smirked cockily when the teenage boy hadn't said anything.

"Pass me the key Demyx," he spoke while holding out his hand to the blonde. Demyx, who was grinning despite looking edgy, shuffled away slightly from his cocky companion.

"What are you talking about Axel...you had it last," he tried to say as normally as possible.

"No Demyx I gave it to you, REMEMBER!"

Demyx pulled nervously at the collar of his cloak "Oh really, well I uh, might have just...lost it kind of."

"Lost it kind of," Axel mumbled "Well then you better go find it."

"What!" whined Demyx "But Axel-"

"You lost it, you find it," Axel spoke without reasoning.

"You're sending the wrong guy for this," tried Demyx, but Axel's harsh stare sent the guy slouching off in the direction of the doorway.

Demyx climbed the small staircase, muttering comments of how Axel shouldn't have sent him. Before reaching the top step Demyx peered out the stairway entrance and glanced round to check there was nobody there. It all seemed clear so he walked out somewhat confidently. Before he got too far though that new confidence dissapered as he heard a pair of heavy footsteps coming up behind him. Spinning round Demyx came face to face with Luxord.

"Going somewhere are we?" he asked with a mock smirk

Demyx laughed nervously but the smile soon vanished when Luxord grabbed his arm roughly.

"You're coming with me..."

Namine sat on the floor of the room with her legs folded under her, watching Axel suspiciously go and look at the lock of the cell door. Thinking it was nothing she went back to her own thoughts again.

If Axel was right and they did get their hearts at the end of this, what would happen then? Even if they didn't get their hearts, how was the future going to sculpt itself for them? What did other nobodies do when they weren't in the organization? Did they just stay inside their others all the time, is that what her and Roxas would have to do? Would they be able to see each other, and what would Axel and Demyx do considering they didn't know who their others were? What would they do? Namine sighed from the numerous questions building up about life after what happened here...

"It's the wrong lock..."

Axel's voice caused her to look up.

"What?" asked Roxas

"The lock," pointed Axel "It's got a keyhole but really it's a card reader. The key we found was a decoy."

"So you're saying..."

Axel looked furious "It was a set up. Xemnas knew..."

Then without another word Axel dissapered up the stairs, not hearing Roxas call after him.

Upstairs Demyx wasn't to be seen. Instantly Axel considered the option that the annoying water boy had been caught. It was the most likely scenario, but also the worst...Demyx could never keep his mouth shut if they tried to get information out of him. One threat to destroy his sitar and he'd spill all. Then again he could easily just be back tracking where they'd been. Just to be safe though, Axel decided to go do something just to ensure they wouldn't be busted if Xemnas did have Demyx.

Like always...

...events never went to plan in the darkness...

Xemnas was once again up on the altar of naught. He stood admiring the growing formation of Kingdom hearts when a set of footsteps broke the silence. Without even turning round he already knew who it was, the nobody smirked.

"It would seem you are tougher than I thought..."

Axel's green emeralds bore into Xemnas' back.

"I've come to ask for my place back in the organization."

Xemnas laughed and turned round "You expect me let you back in after you betrayed me? It's why I wanted you destroyed, you couldn't be trusted...You see Axel, I do not care for the members of this organization, you are all easily replacable. But, you all need me, you need this organization, and that is just proved by you wanting your place back..."

Axel fought back the urge to tell Xemnas what he really thought and the fact he didn't need the organization, but instead the pyro took it and kept quiet...Xemnas' lips curled menacingly.

"Alright, number VIII, just because you are so desperate I will allow you your place back, but your loyalty will still need to be proved, and just remember..."

Xemnas walked over to Axel before grabbing the collar of the younger nobodies cloak and twisting it slightly so it choked Axel.

"If you decide to mess with me again..." he snarled "...I will personally destroy you, do you understand, nobody?"

Axel rolled his lip angrily, but slowly nodded "...I get it..."

Roxas sighed and spun Oathkeeper around on his fingers. Still no Axel or Demyx yet, and it had been ages. Slipping off the edge he had been sat on, Roxas placed a hand on Namine's shoulder as she sat on the floor. She looked up with her big blue eyes.

"Wait here," he said softly

Namine suddenly looked worried and grabbed Roxas' hand "Don't go."

It was a simple descision he had made in the lenghty time since the dissapearance of the other two. If they had been caught then Roxas needed to know, to save Namine and himself from just sitting around here until someone caught them.

"I'll be back soon," he promised, managing to slip his hand free from Namine's.

Luckily she didn't say anything to object, but the look on her face was probably worse. Roxas was now finding it hard to leave.

"I will be back," he spoke, maybe more to reassure himself rather than Namine.

Turning around before he could let himself be willed into staying here, Roxas sighed then quickly left the room.

Xaldin, Xigbar, Xemnas, Luxord, Axel, Demyx, Vexen and Sai'x, all stood in the room of Havocs divide. The superior nobody was informing the the group of what was to be done with the three keybladers. Axel and Demyx could feel everyone's eyes on them, condemming them for what they had done. The red head however wasn't listening, and merely wondering how Demyx had survived Xemnas' wrath following number IX's betrayal. Axel suddenly started paying attention though when he heard Xemnas tell Luxord to hand over the cell card key to him. Reluctantly the gambler did so and Axel caught it between his fingers. So that key they had found was a decoy...

"Superior do you really think it's a good idea to trust this traitor with something so important?" questioned Xaldin

"I sense jealousy," Axel mocked casually with a sly smirk

"It's ok, number VIII knows the consequences he will face if he decides to go against the organization again," explained Xemnas while boaring into Axel with his shallow eyes

After declaring Xigbar as in charge Xemnas left through a portal to go be somwhere else in the castle.

"So, why did you go against us then?" asked Xigbar pretty soon after the superiors leave.

"Because I should really tell you that," spoke Axel while rolling his eyes

"You have no reason why not to," Xigbar countered

Meanwhile Demyx had managed to shuffle over behind Axel to use the pyro as some sort of shield.

"Ok," began the red head, trying to be serious but letting the evil smirk give him away "I just couldn't stand the sight of your face anymore. It drove me to the point where I just went crazy and had to do something to get out of here."

There was a slight snigger from Demyx while Xigbar scowled furiously. He came over and snatched the keycard from Axel's grip.

"Good luck in getting back into Xemnas' good books, punk."

Vexan laughed "Not that that's ever going to happen."

Axel pulled a mocking sad face "Vexen you're always so cold," a smirk pulled his lips as a flame ignited on the tip of his finger "Maybe I should warm you up abit, how 'bout it..."

Vexen backed off slightly, looking disgruntled. Sai'x pushed back his hood and frowned at both Demyx and Axel.

"Just remember that you owe alot to this group and Xemnas. You hold no significant value and may be disposed of at any time," he explained seriously.

"...Can I get that on paper..." Axel was seriously pushing his luck and Demyx was starting to doubt that his place behind the red head was safe at all.

Luxord flicked up a card between his fingers "How about we carve it onto your dusk?"

Axel smirked and held out his hand before summoning up half a dozen dusk nobodies. The grey jump-suit like creatures danced around behind their master, waiting for orders.

"Pick one, any one," motioned Axel to Luxord "Your choice."

The gambler scowled and Axel took it as a chance to retrieve the keycard from Xigbar's hand. A new voice then broke out from the doorway.

"Axel!"

Everyone turned round to see Roxas stood there. The dusks continued to dance around.

"Well, well, well what do we have here," tutted Xaldin

Axel flicked up the card between two of his fingers and glanced back over his shoulder at the other nobodies.

"You got a bunch of traitors, got it memorized."

Axel then threw the keycard to Roxas who caught it with a snatch of his hand.

"That's the cell door key," cried the red head

"You never listened did you Axel, still going up against the organization," laughed Sai'x

Axel turned back to them fully "Oh no, you're just too clever," he said in a sarcastic manner

"Just wait till Xemnas hears of this," threatend Xaldin

Demyx pulled on Axel's sleeve to get his attention.

"What are you thinking-"

Axel clamped his hand over Demyx's mouth and pushed him in the direction of Roxas "Go with him."

"But Axel!"

"Don't ask, just do it!"

Demyx paused, wondering if leaving Axel on his own was really a good idea.

"Luxord, Xaldin go after Roxas and Demyx, Sai'x go inform Xemnas. Vexne and I will deal with Axel here," smirked Xigbar

Sai'x dissapered in a haze of black while Xaldin and Luxord began a pursuit of of the two speedily departing blonde nobodies, leaving the pyro, Vexan and Xigbar in havocs divide.

"Why bother Axel, trying to get back into the organization when a mere few minutes later you just go and drop yoursefl in it again?" questioned Xigbar

"I needed the keycard, you think Xemnas would have given it to me otherwise?" Axel grinned

"I think you need 'cooling down'," joked Vexen

Axel rolled his eyes and sighed "Don't try to do the jokes like me, it don't work and you're really not funny, got it memorized?"

Demyx found himself struggling to keep up with the fleeing Roxas. The boy had the advantage of distance between him and the persuers, plus he had got out the room first. Even when they reached the Hall of Empty Melodies, Roxas didn't bother to go the long way round, instead he jumped of the ledge into the room below and dissapered. Demyx continued the normal way, hoping Luxord and Xaldin would follow him and then so Demyx could lose them both, enabling Roxas to get back to the keybladers.

The waterboy sidetracked into a room and hid down behind a block, readying his sitar for attack. Trying to calm his heavy breathing Demyx listened closely to the approaching footsteps. He peered out slightly to see only Luxord walking into the room, signalling Xaldin was still after Roxas.

"Come on Demyx, I know you're in here," taunted Luxord

Demyx remained silent, just watching the blonde nobody walk further into the room. He could be caught any minute, which would mean instant disposal by either Luxord or Xemnas, but now was his only chance. The gambler had his back to Demyx. Number IX snuck out from his hiding place, his footsteps silent on the floor as he approached Luxord from behind.

"Huh?"

Number X was just about to turn round upon sensing someone was behind him, when a blue sitar came and hit him right round round the head, knocking him out cold.

"That's for hitting me with that dice!" cried Demyx smugly

He then decided it'd be better if Luxord was out of sight, so grabbing his legs Demyx dragged the unconsious nobody to the spot where he had hid. Nobody would see him, and Luxord certainly wouldn't be waking up for a while...


	15. Changes

**Author's note: Zexion is in this chapter and shows up every now and then throughout the rest of the story, but been as I haven't played Kh:COM (stupid considering Axel is in it alot more than he is in KH2), I don't really know much about him or his character.But like,hope you like this chapter and please review.Not many chapters left now!-crys-**

Roxas came to a skidding hault at the top of the staircase leading down into the cells. Knowing Xaldin was still after him he frantically called out Namine's name. There was a flurry of footsteps before Namine practically threw herself onto her knees at the bottom of the stairs, looking up with worried eyes. The boy chucked her the key card and explained what it was before having to dash off again. He knew he couldn't stay around as Xaldin would only come here and capture them both. With a quick glance back over his shoulder to ensure Namine hadn't followed, Roxas fled out of the castle and into the darkness of the city, with Xaldin hot on his trail...

Namine hurried over to the cell door and with shaking hands she pushed the key into the lock. The door made a crunched 'click', before Namine managed to pull it open. The three teenagers inside looked dubious towards her.

"This way," she spoke

The silver haired boy stood up first, and upon walking out the other two followed. The brown haired girl who had been sat in there came to stop in front of Namine. She looked if anything, worried. As if she had just seen a ghost...

"Kairi come on," spoke the spiky haired teen as he held her arm and gentley pulled her away from Namine.

Kairi went to object as she clearly wanted to say something to the organization member, but hesitated and let herself to be lead away. The three of then dissapered off up the stairs, leaving the organization to the keybladers mercy. Realising she was now completley alone, Namine became torn on what she should do. She could just wait here for Roxas to come back, been as he did promise, but that whole option would be boring and mean Xemnas could find her at any minute. Other option was to just go see if she could find any one of the three guys who were somewhere in the castle, working on the same plan as herself. Namine wandered over to the steps and began to climb them one-by-one.

The room was submerged in a hazy silence as Namine arrived in it. Her eyes wandered over the area, ensuring there was nobody lurking around. The girl began her way down a long hallway, the one Xemnas had lead her down upon the day she was brought here. On your own in the castle wasn't the nicest situation to be in Namine noted as she wandered down this seemingly long hall. Each one of the walls seemed to be spying on you, as if to alert Xemnas where you were. Eveywhere was always submerged in practical silence, unless of course there were quite a few organization members situated there. The strange thing was that the castle was huge, and there were only fourteen nobodies occupying it. Why need such a big place when there are so few to fill up the space? Namine pulled her hood up over her blonde hair, disguising her face from view.

She had just reached the end of the hallway when Namine recognised the distinct sound of footsteps. Two pairs of footsteps...

Right in front of her two cloaked figures came into view. They stopped abruptly as soon as their gaze saw Namine who was now wishing she hadn't come down here.

"Huh...who the..." spoke a male voice before he came over and upon reaching Namine, flicked back her hood.

Namine let out a little squeak, and tryed to distinguish the face submerged in the darkness under the hood, wanting to make sure it wasn't someone she knew.

Having still not recognised him, the boy turned back to face his somewhat 'taller', companion. Taller probably wasn't the word, the guy was huge, and Namine felt tiny when he came and stood near her. Noticing the space behind her was clear, Namine discreetly tried to back away slightly.

"Oh no you don't," voiced the smaller guy as his hand clamped onto her arm, noticing she had tried to slip away.

The taller man pushed back his hood revealing a brash, hard figured face. He didn't look like the type of nobody you'd want to mess with, having the appearance to be able to turn you into a little ball of nothing if you said the slightest word wrong to him.

"I'll take her back to Xemnas," explained the still hooded nobody "You can deal with them..." and he pointed to somewhere behind Namine.

Managing to look back over her shoulder she spotted Kairi and the two boys, keyblades brandished. Namine hadn't even noticed they'd arrived here, but maybe now they could help her escape from this one who held her captive. The tall man made a low grunt before taking heavy footsteps over to the other group.

"Don't take too long though, wouldn't want you to miss the show Lexaeus..."

With that Namine found herself been dragged off, and away from the ones who could have saved her from wherever this boy was taking her.

Rain patted against the heavy, black material. Thunder rolled distantly overhead, but the area then dropped into an uneasy silence. Roxas lay on his front on the cold, wet concrete, one keyblade still lightly clutched in his fingers. His blue eyes were encased under his lazily shut eyelids, unable to help but flicker slightly each time a raindrop hit his cheek.

"Oh dear, looks like someone got ahead of himself," spoke an amused male voice.

A pair of hands roughly grabbed him and Roxas was pulled to his feet on which he wavered un-steadily. Forcing his eyes to slit open so he could at least see what was going on, Roxas made a spluttered noise and the keyblade fell from his slackened grip. Fighting Xaldin hadn't been as easy as he thought. Since when had the freelancer got so tough? Surely it wasn't Xaldin holiding him up now, about to make a mockery of him and finish off the young boy. Roxas felt himself be steered off, the hands holding him up but his feet still tripped slightly. Something sticky, warm and wet was trickling down his face from an aching soar spot on his forehead, Roxas wanted to lift a hand to wipe it away but found it anchored to his side.

"Well done Roxas, well done," spoke the man walking with Roxas "You went and killed Xaldin, you're in some hot water now..."

The voice became recognisable as Xigbar's. What was he doing still alive? Hadn't Axel taken care of him.

"But it's done, and you're sure gunna love your punishment!" Xigbar spoke with a menacing tone

Roxas dreaded to think what it was. The worst that could happen would be for Xemnas to dispose of him...But nothing would be clear until he got there.

Walking through the castle, Roxas had managed to wake himself up more, but still found his body heavy with fatigue. He had been firing questions at Xigbar, knowing it annoyed the older nobody and hoped if he got too annoyed he might just let Roxas go to get some peace. No such luck, and eventually they entered a room Roxas had never been in before. Xigbar hauled him to a stop, and Roxas saw Namine in front of him. She was stood innocently in front of Xemnas, who had his hands on both her shoulders.

"What are you..." the blonde haired boy stopped and waited for Xemnas to answer his predictable question.

"Normally, I would have just had you destroyed for what you have done," scowled the superior "But I thought a 'change' in punishment was required..."

There was something suspicious about the way Xemnas had said 'change'.

"So, what is it then?" asked Roxas, flicking his eyes every now and then to Namine's scared face.

Xemnas laughed "Change, Roxas. When the keybladers have been 're-caught', Namine is going to change their memories, and of course, she is going to change you..."

Roxas was confused to Xemnas' words, usually that was Luxord's job to baffle people.

"Change me? How?"

"Oh..you will soon find out number XIII. But I also just thought you'd like to know, that Namine will be no use to me afterwards..."

There was a melicious grin on Xemnas' face that needed to be wiped off.

"I will ensure, that Namine purely becomes, just a memory."

Roxas tried to fight away from Xigbar's hold "You dare touch her Xemnas and I swear I'll destory you!" he snarled

The superior merely laughed and Namine looked sad along with the fear in her.

"You could never destroy me Roxas. Just another one of your pitiful hopes you keep to make you feel 'alive'. I have no use for you until you change, so go, go find that 'friend' of yours. He may be a little cold..."

Xigbar turned Roxas away from Xemnas and Namine and pushed him out the door. The blonde turned back just to see the white door been shut in front of his face, locking him out from Namine. Realising he couldn't get in, Roxas had to reluctantly leave, and instead go in search of Axel or Demyx. Which ever he found first, or which ever was still alive.

Roxas travelled through the entwining hallways of the castle like they were the back of his hand. He was quite high in castle and was having to use the giant staircases to travel down floors. Xemnas had blocked his portal use, and so now walking was the only option. Tiring, considering the size of the castle.

Down numerous levels which Roxas hadn't bothered to count, he came back into the entrance hall of the castle, and was greeted by the sounds of shouting voices.

Demyx, Zexion and Axel...The former was shouting at Zexion for something, which was quite strange considering Demyx never seemed to raise his voice. Like always Zexion was taking it but not replying and merely humouring Demyx but not saying anything back. Axel stood looking bored and shifting from each foot. Everyone looked ok...

"Axel..." called Roxas as he approached the red head.

The call of name made Axel arch a single red eyebrow, as if Roxas was making a mistake.

"Axel, Xemnas has Namine, he's gunna change the keybladers memories and then get rid of-"

"I'm not Axel..."

It was now Roxas' turn to look confused.

"What?"

The red head must be insane or at least losing it. It was definatley Axel, his looks, his voice, the faint smell of smoke that seemed to come with him...

Axel pointed towards Demyx who was still having a go at Zexion for something.

"That's Axel," he spoke

What...

"But that's Demyx!" cried Roxas

"Nuh uh, I'm Demyx. Zexion switched us, so Axel's in my body and I'm in his. Axel had some sort of 'ice curse' on him so been as it don't affect me I was riding it out for him..."

Roxas was still confused "How...how did Zexion do that?"

He never knew the schemer could do something such as switch two nobodies...and he still didn't understand how Axel could 'be' in Demyx, and vice versa.

"No idea really. But like Xemnas said, 'Zexion knows more than he's worth'."

Roxas looked over to the other two nobodies, well now it did make sense to why 'Demyx' would be arguing with Zexion. Axel and Zexion did not get along, it was a wonder to how they had managed to persuade him to change them in the first place.

"So how long you been Axel then?" Roxas asked to Demyx

"Long enough. I don't like been this tall and I smell like something that's just been on a bbq. Axel is trying to get Zexion to change us back now been as the curse has worn off but Zexion is refusing..."

He looked back over to the pair, Roxas became slightly amused to watch Demyx (even though it was really Axel) shouting at Zexion. His usually light voice strained with anger, cheeks flushed and eyes pierced towards the other nobody. Zexion made the matter worse though by rolling his eyes, and it seemed to send the other nobody over the edge. Demyx's hands, fueled by Axel's rage grabbed Zexion's cloak collar and he slammed the nobody against the wall, snarling something un-repeatable in the schemer's ear.

"Ah geez," spoke 'Axel' behind Roxas "He's gunna give me a bad reputation..."

Dropped to the floor Zexion brushed down his cloak "Fine," he murmered and with a flick of his hand there was an eerie swirling white and black light that Roxas had to shield his eyes from. When it had dissapered the two nobodies who had been switched were acting happier, relieved to be back in their own bodies.

"Well at least that's over," spoke Axel "I can't stand been that small and weak..."

Demyx blushed with a scowl but didn't say anything. Roxas turned to Axel, finally able to tell him what he had wanted to in the first place.

"Xemnas has Namine," he began "He's gunna get the keybladers too and then when she's changed their memories Xemnas is gunna get rid of Namine and something's gunna happen to me apparently I'm gunna-"

Axel stopped him by holding up his hand. The smaller nobody was talking in one big slur and he was hardly able to understand a word.

"Slower Roxas," he said

Zexion was suprisingly still around, maybe also wanting to hear what Roxas was about to say.

"Xemnas has Namine," this was pretty much the third time he'd explained this "He's gunna get the keybladers and then make Namine change their memories...When she has done that, Xemnas is going to get rid of Namine and he said I'm going to change."

"Change?" asked Demyx and Axel in unison

There was a quiet snicker from Zexion.

"You know summit we don't, Zexy!" snapped the pyro

There was a slight shrug from the blue haired boy "Maybe..."

"Care to spill?" grinned Demyx who was stood next to Zexion

"No," came the simple response

Roxas stared at Zexion, who's shallow eyes came up to meet his. There was a smirk on his lips as he pointed his finger at him. Roxas stared dubiously, thinking he was about to be given an answer to what was going to happen.

"...You've got blood on your forehead..."

Roxas scowled at Zexion's 'humour'.

"Just tell me!" he cried, a keyblade flashing into his grip

Zexion turned his back to them and glanced at Demyx quickly. It was never in his nature to be nice to Axel and anyone the red head got on with, especially considering they were traitors. But telling them though seemed to be a more interesting option, not that he would give anything away...

"Heh, let's just say Roxas will be...'possessed'..."


	16. Look where we are

**Author's note: I give up writing the disclaimer now been as I'm pretty sure everyone knows who owns Kingdom hearts. Anywho, would really appreciate the reviews, so just hit that little button at the bottom of the page and not the x button -puppy dog eyes- There's very slight LarxeneXAxel at the end of the chapter, but it is slight and thats all that comes up in the story but then again there's only like 2 or 3 chapters left -omg explodes- So please leave a review!**

"Xemnas, four organization members have been lost, three are currently working together with the keybladers. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Xemnas paced past Namine who was sat limply on a chair. He stopped and ran his hard gaze over to Xigbar.

"Never think to question my plans, I am always right. Lost members can easily be replaced and we need not worry. As long as Roxas is out there..." Xemnas' hand fell down onto Namine's slender shoulder and squeezed it tightly "...And Namine is in here, they will do whatever I demand."

Namine shivered, then brought her eyes up onto Xemnas' hand that had planted itself uncomfortably on her shoulder.

"Roxas is already falling to the darkness, betrayed by those...feelings, he holds for Namine. It won't be long until he is taken over completley and becomes a puppet. It is then he will be able to capture those keybladers and we can finally begin out mission," Xemnas explained simply "We will soon also be able to rid ourselves of those who are no longer useful."

Larxene giggled and shook her head.

"One, two, three, four members gone," she counted on her slender fingers "They're doing an alright job, but of course i'd do alot better."

Marluxia watched her from stood on his own plaque in the Proof of Existance.

"Unless we do something we'll be next," he said sharply

Larxene's cruel eyes creased curiously "Sounds like Mr Marluxia has a plan. So, what is it? Don't keep all the fun to yourself."

Marluxia cast his eyes hard on Larxene's face "Xemnas plans on using Roxas as his puppet when the boy is possessed by the darkness. If we can get Namine then we'll lure Roxas to us, and we can then use him on our side."

"Whoever said the brat would listen to us?" Larxene tutted

"He will if we have Namine."

"Ahh, I see. I get it now right. My mistake, I'd never have realised that..." her words dripped in sarcasm

"Listen Larxene," Marluxia scowled "This is my plan and you'll do as I say, got it?"

Larxene had a sly but angry smirk on her face as she walked over to Marluxia "No, you listen little boy," she giggled as she stabbed her finger against his chin "I don't take orders. I'll help you out, but I'm not your run-around, got THAT?"

Marluxia made a a slight sound of a disgruntled sigh.

"...We'll use Roxas to take down the Organization..." he started

"Organization? But it's not very organised now is it?"

Marluxia said nothing to her comment "Then we'll get our hearts, and dispose of Roxas and Namine when we need to."

Larxene pressed her finger to her forehead "Just make sure I'm the one who gets to get rid of that witch."

Marluxia stared then nodded.

"I can't wait...Well Marluxia just don't screw up, ta-ta now."

With that Larxene dissapered through a portal of darkness.

"...Roxas..."

Axel shook the blonde haired boy's shoulder as he lay slumped on the floor. There was still no response and Roxas' eyelids stayed clamped shut. Axel looked back over his shoulder and up at Zexion.

"Well?" he asked

Zexion rolled his eyes "And that just proves you don't listen."

Axel scowled.

"Possessed remember," Zexion spoke angrily "...Your short fuse is exceding, but your mental ability is deplorable for even a nobody."

Ignoring him, Axel turned back to his unconsious friend. Roxas had been fine a few minutes ago, then he just flaked out.

"So smarty pants, what can we do to wake him up?" questioned the red head

"You might want to refrain from calling me that..."

Demyx was grinning boyishly to himself behind Zexion, amused by something from a thought in his head.

Axel rolled his eyes and got to his feet "Just tell me how to wake him up."

"You can't wake him up..." explained Zexion quietly "...He's fallen into the darkness and will only wake up when the darkness decides. You're fighting a lost cause so you might aswell just leave him, Roxas isn't Roxas anymore."

"Roxas isn't Roxas? Who do you suggest that is then, sure does look like Roxas," exclaimed Axel pointing at the limp boy on the floor

Zexion shrugged and eyes sidled onto the ground "He's not really even a who. He was never really anything but now he's just nothing. Possessed by the darkness he can't control his mind, just follows orders and is just as worthless as a dusk. You can't get him back."

Axel stared at the younger nobody slightly in disbelief, then dragged his gaze back to Roxas. He looked so innocent layn there still as rock, and Axel couldn't help but feel guilty for letting the boy tag along on this whole mission. If he hadn't come then Roxas would still be...Roxas.

"You're sure?" Axel murmered just to make sure this wasn't one of Zexion's sick jokes.

The schemer glanced up and looked out from under his fallen syled hair "...I'm sure."

Axel let out a sigh and Demyx had grown serious for once, deciding that laughing at his own personal thoughts wouldn't be the best thing in this situation. Eyes looked confused and widened as Roxas' body suddenly dissapered in a portal of darkness. Demyx and Axel looked to Zexion for an answer, knowing of course if anyone was able to decipher what was going on it'd be him.

"Xemnas has got him now, means when Roxas wakes up Xemnas can gain control straight away," Zexion began to walk off slowly "You might aswell just get out here. Roxas is gone and as soon as Namine has done her job she's gone aswell. You've got nothing left here, Xemnas will just destroy you if you stick around."

Zexion turned a corner and dissapered from sight.

"Well guess we'll just be leaving then..." began Demyx as he started out for the castle entrance

"You can go but I'm off to go get Roxas and Namine," stated Axel

Demyx turned on his heel and pinned his hands on his own hips "You know I'm starting to think Zexion was right, you don't use your head. Axel, this is our cue to leave, we've lost the other two so what's the point in been here?"

The pyro began to walk off "You know I'm starting to actually think, you're just a wimp..."

Xemnas let his lips curl at the nobody stood in front of him. Roxas stared back with intense, black eyes. His face dropped of all expressions, a blank just waiting for orders. Namine stood just behind Xemnas, her blue eyes smudged with wet tears. Just looking at Roxas was tearing her apart. He really was just nothing now, and Namine would have given anything to have the normal Roxas back. Maybe part of him was still in there and just needed to be pulled out, maybe Namine could help remind him of who he really was. The small girl pushed past Xemnas and ran over to Roxas, clinging her arms round the boy's neck. Roxas didn't move at her contact, standing there like concrete as she wept into his neck.

"Please just remember Roxas. I know there's a part of you in there and you just have to bring it out, you have to fight this, you just have to remember. You fought the darkness for me and now you have to fight it for yourself, don't give up, please just come back to me..." her words whispered around Roxas' ear but had no effect on the boy

Xemnas laughed "He won't listen to you, only I can make him react. Here, I'll show you... Roxas, un-cling this girl from yourself."

Suddenly rough hands grabbed Namine's waist, pinching her skin painfully before they sharply pushed her away and made her stumble back onto the floor. Namine looked up at Roxas in suprise and hurt. Xemnas was right though, the boy had followed his orders like a dog follows his masters command to fetch the stick. If Xemnas told Roxas to jump, he'd jump. Black gems bore into her like daggers and Namine began to feel uneasy. Maybe Roxas was really lost, maybe she wasn't going to get him back.

"Now Roxas..." spoke Xemnas "Go get me those keybladers who are quite blatantly tearing up my castle, and if you run into Axel and Demyx, get rid of them."

Axel watched the black portal blast up in front of him.

"Larxene..." he stated while crossing his arms across his chest.

Larxene stabbed her finger into the air "My favourite nobody..." she giggled

"Since when did you have favourites?"

"You underestimate me Axel, you don't know much about me do you. Maybe sometime after this we should get to know each other..." there was an misplaced playful smirk on her thin lips

Axel sighed and tilted his head to the side "Why would I want to spend time with someone who wanted me dead?"

"I was just following orders," Larxene pouted as she walked over to him

"You follow orders? Now that is a first," scoffed the pyro

Larxene glanced up from under her eyelashes at him "Anyway, pain is a good thing. Alot of things are made better when you're in pain Axel."

He stared at her, slightly bewildered to her unusualy flirty and somewhat kinder nature

"Look I'm kindda busy right now, get back to me later right."

He went to walk off but Larxene stopped him, her hand clasped the collar of his cloak.

"Just in case we don't see each other again..." she licked her bottom lip before yanking Axel's head down so he was at her level. Her lips then roughly collided with the pyro's, the close contact coming as a shock to him. Part of Axel was dubious to wether a sharp weapon was now about to be jabbed into him and replay a familiar event, but nothing came. A sudden jolt from Larxene's element pricked his mouth though, leaving twinging, numb sensations and sending his lips into a mere bliss. Not before long though Larxene pulled away, smirking as always in her usual fashion. She let go of Axel's cloak and he stood up straight, a slight dash of pink on his cheeks.

Larxene giggled slyly before walking away and letting Axel's eyes trail after her. She threw him a glance back over her shoulder "...Enjoy the ride Axel, and don't get killed."


	17. Apathy

**Author's note:Well it's almost over.Next chapter is the epilogue and then it's bye bye.I doubt there'll be a sequel to this but hey you never know.One day there may be a new story saying 'sequel to fading into the darkness' and everyone will be like uh oh.Depends if I find ideas for another different story or not,but the sequel is never as good as the first.Anyway does anyone know what Xemnas' weapons are called?Seriously I could not find a name for them,unless of course they are just called 'red light beam/lasers'.They're kindda like lightsabers, but I didn't think I should call them that really.In this chapter Marluxia and Larxene have kind of just vanished,but that's because I didn't know what to do with them and I'm sure people didn't want to read about Larxene and Marluxia's great adventure (hey it could be a spin off -crys with laughter-)This is basically a Namine and Roxas story so it has to concentrate round them really,minor adventures would just get in the way of the story.Anyway before I drive everyone away with this overly long A/N, I'll shut up.**

It had been some time now since Xemnas had sent off 'Roxas', to go find the keybladers. He could hardly be refered to by his name now been as he was hardly anything like the normal Roxas. An empty shell just filled with darkness that waited for whatever order Xemnas gave. That's how Namine described him. Her Roxas was gone, Axel's best friend...

Namine looked up to see Xemnas re-enter the room, a conspicuous look spread across his hard cast face. The superior and Xigbar had left along with Roxas, to do what, was unknown to Namine. Only Xemnas returned though, and he strode straight over to Namine before hauling her to her feet in one swoop.

"Is this part of your little plan?" he questioned harshly with a rough shake "I have now just lost another member of my organization, I only-"

Then he stopped mid-sentance, as if to think and question something in his mind. He let out a dry laugh "Strange, it's as if I almost 'cared' about them then."

Namine was dropped to the floor and left rubbing the soar spot on her arm. What was Xemnas talking about? He never cared for anyone so why doubt his unemotional approach now?

Five members of Organization XIV were gone now; Vexen, Xigbar, Xaldin, Laexeus and Luxord. Sai'x and Xemnas were the only two actually still following lead in the group, with the other members either betraying them or as in Roxas' case, they just weren't 'there' anymore. As for Namine she was just stuck here, un-able to do anything.

"What did actually you do to Roxas?" Namine haphazzardly asked

Namine partly knew, but just wanted Xemnas' input on it, she wanted his full explanation.

"I did not do anything to him, his 'feelings' made him the way he is. He brought on dark emotions that the heart should only truely feel, anger, hatred...And so this lead to the darkness overwhelming him. I control the darkness, and so control Roxas aswell."

"Will he ever be normal again?"

Xemnas began to walk over to the door "Not likely, but it is not as though there is room for my plan failing now. With Roxas, a keyblader under my control, his abilty twice as powerful as before, I cannot fail. I do not even need those reckless keybladers, but I do want them out of my way."

Namine pushed herself up onto her feet, the large zip on her cloak made a clinking noise. "What are you going to do now then?"

"Why the sudden intrest?" asked Xemnas with suspision rising up over his face

Namine gave a slight raise of her shoulders in a shrug. Suddenly the door opened, this time in walked Roxas, eyes still as black as ever. The boy walked over to in front of Xemnas, waiting for next orders.

"Did you get them?"

Roxas lifted up a palm and black mist formed across the floor below it to leave behind the keybladers Sora, Kairi and Riku, all three of them knocked out. Xemnas smirked.

"I no longer need them, Roxas you may destroy them in a little while, but meanwhile you have other ones to dipsose of..."

Namine backed off slightly as two sets of eyes rose onto her. If Namine ever needed a saviour, she'd need it now.

Demyx tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

"I am still here," he spoke to the exiting red head

Axel stopped and looked round "What are you doin' here? I thought you left," he snapped

Demyx frowned and wandered over to his friend "You're so rude. Did you just not notice I was here, I can't believe you."

The pair were stood up near the door into the room where Xemnas currently was with Namine and Roxas. Sai'x and Zexion were somewhere else in the castle, but that wasn't bothering Demyx and Axel right now. They were more concerned about getting Roxas and Namine away from Xemnas.

"Let's go break up the party then..." said Axel while placing a slender hand on the door "...But Demyx, just don't muck up alright."

Demyx pulled a face and Axel pushed open the heavy door. They were soon confronted by three pairs of eyes staring at them.

"Sorry to interupt," spoke Axel with a wave of his hand "But you happen to have two nobodies I want."

Xemnas smirked and lifted a sliver eyebrow "Oh but you're just in time, you see Roxas is just about to dispose of Namine."

At this Roxas' Oathkeeper appeared in the boy's hand, the blade however looked different and was smudged with black marks and scratches.

"Roxas won't listen to you, he's in there really, he still remembers his love for Namine and no way will he kill her for you," Axel exclaimed simply

"Roxas does not know feelings, he never did, that 'love' he felt, was nothing. He played up to it though hoping it could make him feel more complete, only now it's let him down."

Demyx stepped up from behind Axel, quietly having observed the conversation.

"We may not have feelings, but we remember how to feel. We remember what it was like," he spoke

Xemnas shot the water lover a glare which caused Demyx to duck back behind Axel. Namine looked at the two boys hopefully. Demyx and Axel had pretty much just saved her, as long as they had a plan to get the four of them out of here before Xemnas had Roxas destroy them aswell. She looked back at Roxas to see he was gazing at her with black eyes glinting. Maybe there was part of him in there, despite the fact he didn't respond to Namine but did just as Xemnas had ordered.

"Organization XIV is ruined, but Kingdom Hearts is not. I will get my heart, while you all just fade into obliteration," said Xemnas angrily

"Xemnas you're just an idiot. You thrive on what isn't there, believing the fake lies you tell yourself. You're nothing and always will be," threatened Axel

Xemnas was un-nerved by the pyro's words, but of course he had no reason not to be. Roxas was waiting on his every command. One word and the small blonde boy would have all three of them dead, no fuss. Then that just left Sai'x and possibly Zexion. They had stayed faithful to the organization, but having them around meant they'd want their hearts when Kingdom Hearts was complete, and Xemnas wasn't about to comply with their wishes. Best to have them gone aswell, he didn't need them anyway.

"It doesn't matter what you say, you'll soon be gone anyway, and there is no other life for you...Roxas, kill all three of them, Namine first..."

Namine gasped and Axel and Demyx instantly summoned their weapons, knowing they were probably going to have to fight off Roxas. Namine watched with glistened azure eyes as Roxas took a step closer. She shivered as she heard the metal of his keyblade scratch along the floor. Blue eyes still connected with his black ones, Roxas stopped, Oathkeeper pulled up onto his shoulder as the Oblivion keyblade appeared in his other hand. He really was going to do it, the person who had saved Namine before was now about to be the cause of her demise.

Except Roxas didn't come any closer. He just stared at her with black intensity, even Axel and Demyx weren't rushing forward to protect her anymore. Roxas lifted his head up and threw his gaze to Kingdom Hearts. Namine was sure she heard a sigh from him, before he looked back at her.

"Roxas..." pushed Xemnas, who was clearly annoyed to why Roxas wasn't doing his job

Roxas, the once so faithful puppet, ignored Xemnas' orders. His eyes flashed over to the superior nobody, hands clenched tighter around the hilt's of his keyblades. Namine watched Roxas as he stook steps towards her, and she suddenly wondered if the boy was only preparing to destroy her. Xemnas smirked as he connected his amber eyes with Roxas'. Namine lifted hands over her face as if wanting to brace herself for an oncoming attack. But nothing came, and Namine decided to squint through a crack in her fingers, to see what Roxas was doing. All she could see was black material. Namine warily pulled her hands away and saw Roxas was now standing with his back to her, like a barrier between her and Xemnas...

"What are you playing at?" spat Xemnas angrily

Roxas' face remained blank and still for a moment, midnight eyes staring distantly into nothing.

"...I'm not your lapdog," Roxas snarled suddenly, his face then screwing up in anger and showing more emotion that it had done since he'd become possessed

Xemnas showed a look a disgust before letting his lips curl upwards into a formidable smile. "Oh but I think you are Roxas..."

Roxas threw a look back to Namine, his jet black eyes shining and the slightest smile on his mouth. Something was definatley clicking in him and overtaking the darkness inside.

"No, I am not," the words slipped off Roxas' tounge in a vile tone "You better go find some other nobody to do your dirty work, I'm not falling for your tricks anymore."

Xemnas was trying to hold back any hint of annoyance from being revealed on his face, but it was slowly winding over his features and the superior looked more than angry.

"I refuse to allow some minor tools to bring down my plans. I don't think you realise just how powerful I am, and how I can easily gain control over pathetic minors like you."

Roxas snuffed then turned to Axel and Demyx "You three should go."

"I don't think so," came Xemnas' response to Roxas' demand to his friends.

Axel stared blankly for a moment, his gaze shifting anxiously to Namine who remained behind Roxas.

"I dunno Rox..." he began

Roxas held up a hand to silence the pyro "Just go, trust me for once."

Axel motioned to Namine to come over to them, but she looked reluctant and refrained from moving. Namine didn't want to leave Roxas, not again. Each time they were split up there was always the doubt of if she'd ever see him again. At least if she stayed with him that worry was cancelled out. However Roxas was going to ensure Namine didn't hang around to get hurt, so he gave her a gentle shove in Axel's direction.

"Un-likely," mumbled Roxas as he gave Namine another gentle shove due to her inching back to Roxas again "My feelings have made me powerful, you have no feelings to go by so there is nothing to fuel any sort of power."

Axel's slender hands scooped over Namine's shoulders and held her from going back to Roxas. Xemnas smirked.

"Of course I have no feelings, may be due to the fact I don't have a heart, just like you..."

"Get going," motioned Roxas to the three nobodies behind him "I'll take care of Xemnas."

"But Roxas-" refused Namine with a strain from trying to pull away from the red heads strong grip

Namine watched Axel's hand reach out in front of her, ready to summon a portal to get the three of them out of this place.

"Axel don't!" she begged

However his hand flicked and Namine watched the dark mist grow up around them. Her face sunk as Roxas was dissapering in front of her eyes.

"I'll see you again," Roxas told her as he looked back at them, but his face and voice disspaered as the three nobodies were plummeted into a darkness.

Xemnas began to laugh "They may have got away but the time until you capture them is short. They don't realise how their attempts at avoiding their fate are merely futile."

Oathkeeper clinked as the blade dragged along the floor

"That fate won't happen if you're not here to ensure it does," spoke Roxas numbly

"Oh, and so you will be the one to get rid of me. Don't you realise Roxas, that can only happen in your dreams. You cannot defeat me, so don't even try."

Two laser beam like swords sparked from Xemnas' hands and glinted with the scarlet glow. Roxas squinted his eyes, before leaping at Xemnas, swinging his two keyblades at the nobody.

Namine struggled away from Axel, spinning round to try and give him her best annoyed look.

"We should have stayed, we need to help Roxas!" she cried

Demyx held out his hand and watched the raindrops splash off his glove "He'll be fine..."

"But you don't know that!"

Axel countered her with a smirk "So you saying Roxas ain't a good fighter?"

Namine sighed and looked away from him, no getting past these two. Footsteps caused her to look back up.

"The organization," spoke a boy with platinum hair

Namine recognised them as the three keybladers. How had they escaped?

"Oh great," mumbled Axel wearily

Demyx held up his hands in defence "Look we don't want any fights..."

The girl with brown hair smiled "It's ok Riku, they're the good guys remember," and she pointed her finger towards Namine.

'Riku', obviously remembered that these three had helped them escape the cells in the castle, and he relaxed slightly. The girl looked back at Namine.

"I'm Kairi. This is Sora, and Riku. Thanks for your help back in the castle."

Namine smiled "That's alright."

She could still feel the nagging urge to go back and find Roxas to help him, maybe if she could just slip away from them...

A hand clamped down on her shoulder and her eyes were brought up to meet Axel's.

"Don't even think about it..."

Roxas dived out of the way from Xemnas' red beam weapons.

"The darkness is always in you, dark and light cannot be as one," came the nobodies voice deeply "You are only dark."

Roxas spun his keyblade at Xemnas' head, missing by the slightest inch. "Well that's just what you think."

There was a sickening spark as metal hit laser beam. Roxas' weapons tangled with Xemnas'. The small boy was using every bit of strength in his body to keep Xemnas from driving his weapons down on him.

"Just give into it Roxas, let the darkness overtake you once more," Xemnas' voice rattled in his ears.

Roxas gritted his teeth together and pushed back up on the two lasers "Never," he gasped tightly

Oblivion swung out from the entanglement of weapons, and came up to knock Xemnas away. Roxas took a quick gasp of air as he became free from the fray, before driving both keyblades in succsession at the superior. Each time Xemnas somehow managed to avoid the blows, so Roxas ducked down and spun lightly on his foot with one keyblade being swung round aswell. The 'thunk' came to Roxas' ears like a sting, and the boy quickly looked up to see Oathkeeper stabbed into Xemnas' chest. A dull snicker escaped the nobodies' lips before he yanked the keyblade out of him, and let himself fall back onto the floor. Roxas stared for a moment before getting up and turning round. He could kill, but couldn't watch them as they died or faded away. He couldn't handle that. Everything suddenly fell into a silence, no noise at all, just nothing...

Roxas stumbled as suddenly something sharp hit the back of his head, his eyesight began to blur in and out of focus. Feeling his knees starting to buckle Roxas tried to force himself to stay stood up, not wanting to become even more helpless by being layn down. He tried to look round to find the source of what had hit him, probably knowing all too well that it was Xemnas. The blonde haired boy felt his bdy tilt as he turned round, the ground seemed to be further away and slanted. Roxas tightened his grip on his keyblades, knowing that these two blades could mean the difference of him succeding or fading away. Xemnas was layn on the ground not far in front of him, laughing cruelly once more as his body slowly broke into black shards.

"You will never, have a heart..." he spoke "You will always be a worthless nobody..."

Roxas gritted his teeth as his legs wavered, a single knee hit the floor.

"I hate you, so much," he stammered, trying to stand back up but finding he couldn't. Oathkeeper and Oblivion clinked sharply as they hit the floor.

"Anger and rage...are the only feelings, a real heart should truely feel..."

Roxas panted as the air seemed to be tighter, his eyesight spun onto Xemnas who was staring at him. Through his blurred vision Roxas then saw a flash of red before feeling a dull, aching pain in his chest. Everywhere started to spin even faster, Roxas found himself unable to conjure thoughts in his head on what he should do. The boy groaned quietly as he felt the sharp object retract from his chest. Roxas tried to find his two keyblades so he could retaliate, but his hand felt lifeless and he couldn't move it. His whole body quaked as he was now unable to keep himself up and just slumped to the floor. Roxas' dulled black eyes lay resting on Xemnas, the nobody meanwhile looking at Kingdom Hearts. He held up his almost dissapered arm towards the giant heart.

"I...need to be, complete...I shall, be restored...with my heart..."

The nobody then completley faded away into black flakes. His laugh stayed with Roxas though, echoing triumphantly in his ears. A biting reminder to the fact Xemnas wasn't gone for good probably. Roxas felt his eyelids starting to droop heavily, willing him into a constant state of darkness...

But how can you fade into the darkness, when it's already in you?


	18. The distance of light

**Author's note:I never knew writing the end to a story was so hard!You want to make it is as good as possible so it doesn't ruin the whole story.Anyway,to the people who have reviewed!I love you all and send huge glomps!(no i'm not wierd lol) Seriously the reviews have kept me writing this,and I really appreciate them!Well I'll stop before I babble too much,so big thanks to the reviwers and people who have actually liked this story.So read on...and leave a review if you feel like being nice!-waves-**

The huge wooden door pushed open with a dull groan. Namine peered her head out curioulsy to find herself staring outside. She looked round again to take in the new surroundings that were new to her, before steping out with some cautious steps. The area was deserted, but the sound of birds twitering seemed to fill up the emptiness. Namine was forced to shield her eyes as the sunlight hit her, the warmth enveloped her whole body. When you're in the dark for so long, you seem to grow accustomed to it, forgetting what it was like to be in the light and natural warmth. The mossy green grass brushed under Namine's boots as she walked over it, towards the battered, metal gate in front of her. Trees rustled quietly as the slight wind caught the autumn crumpled leaves. This place, wherever it was, was the complete opposite to the world Namine had resided in for what seemed like the past eternity. It was so, peaceful, there was no malicious feeling floating in the air, ebbing away at you and draining any remote feelings a nobody could have. Namine brushed a stray strand of fluffy hair behind her ear and squeezed through the crack in the gate.

Axel and Demyx were there waiting for her. Demyx's footsteps crunched on the grass as he paced round, Axel stood stationery, his deepened green eyes cast at half mast as if he was lost in thought. Namine caught the gaze of Demyx first, and he instantly came over to her.

"Where are we Demyx?" she asked while looking from right to left at the area surrounding them

"Twilight Town," grinned Demyx happily, waving a hand in the air "The real one."

Namine squinted her eyes curiously "Real one?"

"There are two Twilight Towns. A virtual one, which you lived in, then the real one, where we are now."

Demyx threw his gaze over to Axel who still hadn't looked up "Ain't that right Ax."

"Hmm?" the red head looked up slightly startled at the two sets of eyes looking at him, it was like he hadn't noticed they were actually there.

"Two Twilight Towns," Demyx spoke

"Oh, yeah..." and the pyro's eyes turned back to half mast again

Namine looked up at Demyx for an answer, but she only recieved a shrug. Her gaze slowly faltered over to the gate she had come through that lead into the large mansion the three had come from a while ago. She wanted to see Roxas walk through those gates right now, for him to be here with them. But still nobody came...

"Think they sell sea salt ice-cream round here?" questioned Demyx quietly

Axel looked up and Namine turned round.

"Wanna go see?" replied the red head as he came over to Demyx, looking more alert now

Demyx nodded vigourously, already turning to face the woods that obviously lead out of this certain area. Namine connected her eyes with the pair of dulled emeralds Axel bore. They seemed to be screaming in pain, agonised over guilt or worry deep inside of him, brought on by the ghost of his heart that left an empty void.

Axel noticed her watching him and reluctantly looked at her. A weak smile snaked across his thin lips.

"I'm starting to think you were right..."

_Help Roxas..._

"...He'll be alright," she assured, touching his skinny arm with a delicate hand

Axel smirked "It's wierd, I always thought nobodies were destined to fade into the darkness, that we could never feel emotion or have memories of our own..." he let out a breathy grunt "...Guess I was wrong...'bout alot of things."

Namine watched Axel rub a hand across his face before making his way over to the impatiently waiting Demyx.

"You coming?" fired Demyx to Namine, bouncing from each foot

"No..." she answered softly

Axel looked back over his shoulder at her, a dubious but sly look on his face.

"I'm...gunna wait for Roxas," she explained with a smile as Axel's mouth bore into a grin

"Alrightee," said Demyx with a mock salute. He then forcefully grabbed Axel's arm and started to drag him off "C'mon! Ice cream!"

The pair of men dissapered between the trees, and Namine was left on her own again.

"Yeah, Demyx you're hurting me..."

Axel tried to yank his numbing arm from Demyx's suprisingly strong grip.

"I hope you have munny," whooped Demyx as he spotted the Twilight Town ice-cream shop "I'm starving..."

"Who said I was paying!" cried Axel melodramatically

Demyx stopped the pair of them, his grip however remained on the red head's arm.

"Axel, you've been so ignorant and mean to me, but I've stuck by you. The least you can do is buy me an ice-cream!"

Axel merely rolled his eyes and sighed. So maybe he had given Demyx abit of grief...He wouldn't have to if Demyx didn't whine so much.

"Fine I'll buy you your stupid ice-cream...Just let go of my arm though."

Demyx beamed and complied with Axel's wishes. The red head rubbed his numb arm, scowling slighty at the culprit for the pain. They continued their way over to the ice-cream shop, walking in and getting a few looks from the people sitting inside at tables.

"Think they know we're in the organization?" whispered Demyx

Axel began to laugh loudly, grabbing the attention of more people in the shop. Demyx looked embarrased at the commotion caused by the other man.

"Shut up will you," Demyx hissed "What's so funny?"

Axel managed to stop laughing "...You...Why do you have to be funny? You're wierd..."

The pyro unconsideratly fell against the glass counter and requested two sea salt ice creams from the girl wearing a name tag bearing 'Selphie'.

"I'm not wierd," chortled Demyx

Axel snuffed and looked at him, propping his elbow on the glass "Sure, whatever. Just get this though, Axel makes the world, Demyx helps. Got it memorized?"

Demyx crossed his arm across his chest "You really are wierd..."

Axel took the ice-creams from the girl and handed over some munny "Haha, no kidding..."

Namine sighed into her knees before looking up and blinking from the sunlight beaming down. She was sat down against the wall next to the gate, enabling her to easily know if Roxas had arrived. The warmth was slowly making her sleepy, eyes kept flickering, wanting to shut and rest from being deprived of sleep. The trees rustled again in the breeze, and the grass crunched as Namine shifted position. Maybe just a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt, Roxas would see her here anyway. Namine's opal coloured eyes became encased with her eyelids, her breathing became softer and softer...

It hadn't been long when Namine's arm twitched and she was brought awake from the slight doze she'd lost herself in. She scrubbed her hand across her numb eyes, and let a yawn escape her lips. Looking round she saw there was still no Roxas, so she lay back again, ready to go back to sleep, lured by the relaxing state her body had fallen to.

It was then she noticed the soft sound of grass distorting under someones footsteps. Namine struggled to her feet and stumbled in front of the gate. If she had a heart this is where it would have been pounding in her chest with anticipation and anxiousness. She glanced round through the gate.Her face literally beamed into a grin.

"Roxas!"

Roxas looked up from under his fallen blonde hair that had obscured his vision. He spotted Namine waving at him from behind the gate just ahead. A smile spread onto his mouth with a hand still clutched at the wound on his chest.

Namine giggled and squeezed back through the gap in the gate, her blonde hair caught in the wind as she began to run over to him. Roxas straightened himself up, grimacing though from the awful stabbing pain striking in his chest. Namine's arms flung round his neck when she reached him and from the impact the pair fell backwards onto the floor. Roxas only laughed, the pain in his chest was hurting but he was too relieved and happy to notice that now. Namine giggled again as she buried her face in his neck, tears slowly ebbing down her cheeks. Roxas kept his hold round Namine's small waist, his fingers clutching at the material on her cloak. Defeating Xemnas and enduring the pain that filled his body was worth it for this moment. Seeing Namine again was what kept him going to escape the castle and return here.

Namine reluctantly untied herself from Roxas and got to her feet, holding out a hand to help him up aswell. Roxas clambered up wairily and had to steady himself from falling over. He connected his gaze with Namine's, the dappled, azure colour now back in his eyes and making him appear normal again.

"Im back," he said with a innocent grin

Namine wound her arms back round his neck and pressed her face against his. She shut her eyes and smiled to herself.

"You're home..."


	19. Author's note

**Author's note:**

Sequel to Fading into the Darkness

XD XD

**'Blowing up the sunshine'**

_'Nightmares don't always have to remain in your head, sometimes they come back to haunt you.'_

Coming sooooon!


End file.
